


Monachopsis

by OblivionTime



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Sad Eater, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionTime/pseuds/OblivionTime
Summary: The secret vacation they have been sent to in the small mountain city was supposed to be relaxing. Except Soul has to deal with his partnership on slippery thin ice, Maka’s sudden interest in guys and his crippling feelings toward his meister which prevents him from enjoying the vacation with his friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to Lillan (my cat) who passed away 2017-12-18. She spent her last days on my lap as I edited this story.
> 
> Go and check out SandmanCircus's awesome art to my story! Trust me, you won't regret it!! http://sandmancircus.tumblr.com/post/155438326073/resbang-2016-art-for-monachopsis-this-fabulous

**Monachopsis**

_The subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place_

* * *

 

_Chapter 1_

The hum of the engine was the only thing keeping him sane. The sudden shrieks of the tires when Black*Star stomped on the gas pedal. His body swung from the life-threatening skids of every turn he made. Soul focused on holding himself to his side of the seat while Maka pressed herself against the opposite car door, eyes angrily squinted as she stared at the snowy mountainsides. He rolled his eyes and looked out his window.

"Look at all the mountains." Tsubaki repeated for the fifth time, a poor effort at easing the dense tension. "I've never seen so much snow at the same time."

Black*Star snorted loudly, spraying spit on the steering wheel. "It's not as amazing as your almighty God! I shine brighter than the sun!" His obnoxious laughter made Soul's stomach roll and bile rise in his throat. He grimaced as he stared out at the slim mountain road they skidded up.

Right now, he couldn't care less if they skidded off the road and died.

"If we finish the mission early, perhaps we could go skiing." Tsubaki spoke.

"Pffft! Skiing's for pussies! A great God like me will drive snowmobiles! I'll show you all the cool backflips I've up my sleeves!" Black*Star hooted and he slammed his fist at the ceiling in excitement.

"Will you focus on driving?" Maka sneered.

"Geez, bookworm, what crawled up your ass and died?"

Soul rolled his eyes when Tsubaki slapped the back of his head. "Do as Maka says or I'll take over."

Soul didn't even want to know what kind of shenanigans Black*Star had instore if he wasn't distracted by the road. With all the ants in his pants, who knew what he would do. Soul certainly didn't want to be on the receiving end of his attention. All he wanted was to be left alone. Except for the happy Maka who wouldn't glare at him and give him the cold shoulder, not this Maka who clearly seemed to deeply despise him _for absolutely no reason at all_.

"Look!" Tsubaki pointed toward the top of the curvy road. "There's the town!"

In the distance along the mountain stretched two-store wood houses along with green trees. In the background of the buildings, small black dots skied down the long mountains' slopes. The image was peaceful. A picture you would expect in a vacation magazine. A lot of people traveling to the ski resort, there would be plenty of people for a kishin to feed on.

This was an easy mission. Find Akane and defeat the kishin. Simple. They were already way overpowered. One weapon and meister pair could do this without any problem, but yet, Kid decided to send _three pairs_. And one of them was his own weapons. He had no clue what the reasoning was behind his decision.

They arrived in the city. Tsubaki read the map and guided Black*Star through narrow snowy roads. Soon, the car came to a shrieking halt. Soul slammed forward and the seatbelt tightened against his chest. He unfastened his seatbelt and quickly got out of the car, relieved at the chilly air nibbling his cheeks and scent of fresh air. He did survive the long ride to the cabin with Black*Star behind the wheel, they certainly had a guardian angel watching over them.

The door to the small cabin opened and out marched Liz with a huge grin on her face. "Well, finally you arrived. Thought you would manage to get here before noon with Black*Star as your driver."

"Not when you drive over glass." Maka murmured as she opened the trunk.

"We got here faster than if Tsubaki would've driven." Black*Star barked. "No offense." He placed his palm on Tsubaki's shoulder and it lingered longer than platonic.

"None taken." She patted his hand.

"We wouldn't have been stuck in that diner for two and a half hours if Tsubaki drove." Maka angrily threw Black*Star's backpack hard and he caught it as if it was nothing.

Soul rolled his eyes and he went up to the trunk with his hands shoved deep in his pants. "Just knock it off."

Maka's razor sharp eyes were for the first time in a long time on him. "Yeah, and that's coming from you."

"Um, yeah. It's no use fighting over something that's already done."

Her eyes narrowed and she swung her backpack over her shoulder, crossing her arms over her tiny (but very desirable) chest. She snorted and aggressively bumped her shoulder into his as she went passed him. Liz cocked her newly plucked eyebrow as she gazed between them questioningly.

"I'm going to unpack." Maka murmured as she went up the stairs and headed inside of the small cabin.

Liz waited for the door to close before she opened her mouth. "What's up with her?"

"Just PMS or something." he lied as he rubbed his shoulder Maka had bumped into, hurting more mentally than physically.

He hated fighting with Maka. He hated not being able to touch her or talk to her or simply sitting in comfortable silence beside her. The tension was killing him and he hated the fact he didn't even know why they were fighting. It was if a switch was flipped in their relationship and suddenly Maka was… cold. Then there were those moments when she exploded with rage when he opened his mouth.

He grabbed his bag from the trunk and went up the three steps and entered the cabin. It was like any other cabin. Wooden walls and matching floors, fireplace with a fluffy rug you wanted to dig your toes into.

"Don't drag inside snow. Patty has already slipped." Liz called inside. Soul heard her sigh heavily as she went passed him, taking off her shoes on the large rug. "So…" She pointed her thumb toward a door left to the living area. "There's a bedroom. You and Maka could take that one." Liz changed her direction and pointed toward a door by the stairway to the second level. "Tsubaki and Black*Star, you take the master bedroom."

"Aw sweet!" Black*Star bolted right passed them and slammed the door open.

Soul rolled his eyes at Black*Star's trail of snow leading toward the bedroom, hearing his hoots to the sound of bedsprings shrieking.

"Sorry, I'll wipe it up." Tsubaki bowed toward Liz apologetically after she had taken off her shoes and put them away on the shoe rack.

"Don't worry about it." Liz waved it away and Tsubaki followed the trail of melting snow inside of the bedroom. "Patty and I took the liberty to take the two singles on the second level." Liz's eyes darted to Maka disappearing inside of their bedroom, slamming the door shut loudly. "But if you want some space from Maka, we could switch."

The idea of abandoning the golden opportunity to share a room with Maka left a bitter taste in his mouth. Maka had already distanced from him, there was no use in putting more distance between them. Whatever the stick she had shoved up her ass was, he needed to take care of it before they headed out to finish off the kishin. The last thing he wanted was a battle against Free 2.0. "Thanks Liz, but we'll be fine." In due time. As soon as Maka had cooled down and ready to have a civilized conversation with him. Trying to patch up their relationship when Maka was high on rage never was a good idea. The multiple chops to the head were proof enough.

"If you say so."

He sighed and went passed Liz. His hand enveloped the rough golden doorknob and it clicked loudly when he twisted it. The door creaked open loudly, almost drowning out the sound of rapid footsteps and fabric tearing. Maka cursed and stomped her foot like a toddler, throwing the broken zipper on the ground.

"Wow, what did the zipper do to you?" The regret hit him faster than lightning when her razor sharp eyes set on him, cheeks flushed with hot anger. "Okay, no jokes." He strolled over to the free single bed on the other side of the room. His back thudded when it landed on the floor and he flopped down on the soft covers.

"Why are you even here?" she snarled, fisting the fabric of her backpack.

"Why shouldn't I be? We're roomies like always."

"Not _that_." she sighed heavily and spun around on her feet so she could face him. "Gosh! You're such an idiot!"

"Idiot?" He shot up from his bed. "So breathing makes me an idiot?"

" _Yes!_ " She closed her eyes and shook her head madly, pigtails whipping her cheeks. "No― it's not― you're not an idiot." she shrieked loudly in annoyance and fisted her hair.

"Then what the heck's your problem? You've been acting weird for days now." He carefully watched her, analysing every wrinkle of anger on her nose and the deep divide between her neat pale eyebrows.

"It's nothing―"

"Bullshit." he called and her eyes shut tightly. "Whatever's going on, you need to tell me or bury the hatches or else this mission can turn messy really quickly."

"That's the thing, nothing _is_ wrong."

"Then get a grip," His voice rose in strength. He crossed the space between their beds. His palms grabbed her shoulders and she gasped, wide eyes locking with his in astonishment. "We're a team. If this continues we'll be back to the battle with Free and once again we'll be a burden. Come on Maka, we're stronger than this." He urged as his thumbs soothingly massaged her collarbones. He flinched at the view of water rising in her eyes. Regret sunk in his belly like a stone sinking in the sea.

"I know." A tear trickled down her cheek. She slapped his hands away from her and stood up. "Don't you think I already know I'm dragging us down?" Her pigtails whipped his face when she turned on her heel, storming out of the bedroom. The door loudly slammed into the wall, shaking the floor and threatening to break from its hinges from the sheer force.

"Maka!"

"Leave me alone!" she screeched when he followed him. He came to a halt on the other side of the red leather couch. The front door slammed open just as powerful― if not more and Maka stormed out with tears staining her cheeks.

Damn it. He knew he shouldn't have pulled out the "duty" card. It was so stupid of him. He knew very well Maka didn't take lightly being a burden. He experienced that first-hand in the book of Eibon. She'd given him a glance of her insecurities and they overcame it. Together. And here he was; rubbing her insecurity right in her face, just twisting the knife in her chest. He might've as well told her he was done being her weapon.

He bit his lower lip as he watched Maka wander away from the cabin in the snow. Desire to run after her made his feet ache and his fingers tingling, only his reasoning kept him from running after her. If he went after her, it would only hurt her more. A calm stroll through the small tourist city in the mountains could cool her down enough to perhaps reopen the discussion they had. Maybe then, they could solve the problem without spurring each other on and only create more tangles on their already shaky relationship.

He massaged his tense neck and he faced the ceiling. After sealing Asura on the moon, he thought their relationship could only get better. He overcame the black blood, strengthened his relationship with Maka― _he_ _played the piano_ _in front of the school's student body_. Without Maka by his side.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Soul sighed, turning around to face Liz leaning against the wall at the top of the stairway. "Please don't start."

"What?" She descended the stairs, her boots thudding for every step. "Your tongue too tired from making out with her?"

He rolled his eyes almost into his skull as she snickered, pleased with her joke. "You know that's the last thing that will happen." He tightened his jaw as he watched Maka disappear around a corner of a house.

"You know she has only love for you." she said as she stared out of their cabin by his side.

"I know." He placed his palm on his chest, right above his soul. He could feel her soul, feel the invisible ties between them that bound them together. Made it possible for him to sense her at the very back of his mind, reminding him how far they were, there would always be a part of her inside of him. "I can feel she loves me. Not just the same kind of love like mine."

Even though she didn't love him, he appreciated her company the most. Treasured the moments they shared. Their movie nights. Laughing by the kitchen table at something stupid Black*Star did while eating Chinese food. Maka hugging his waist as he drove them to Shibusen on his motorcycle. He would always love her. He was already prepared to swallow his feelings and spend the rest of his life as her friend and weapon partner. She had her hooks in him too deep, there was no way he could possibly kill his emotions and turn his back on her. All he wanted was for them to be together. Not necessarily as lovers, anything she gave him, he would be pleased as long as he was a part of her life.

The risk of losing Maka would never be worth it. He's selfish. He loves her too much to let her go. Maka will always be his sun, his oxygen and his guardian angel. And he would always stand by her side.

"You know both of you are ridiculous. Always going on about―"

"Will you just stop?" he snarled, whipping his head around. "You're not helping."

"Fine." She flicked her golden hair over her shoulder. "Come and help us out in the kitchen."

"Fine." he muttered. After one glance out of the front door window, he dragged his feet into the kitchen where Tsubaki stirred a pot and Patty sliced vegetables. He was handed the job of cooking the rice. As he rinsed the rice and looked out the window into the darkness outside the house, only the light from the slope breaking the darkness; he wondered if Maka would be okay all alone in the dark with an unknown kishin lurking around. A smirk grew on his face. But then again, this was _Maka Albarn_ he was talking about. A single kishin couldn't even touch her. The kishin was the least of his worries. She had been in a hurry when she stormed out of the cabin, he knew when she dragged her fine ass back to the cabin, she would be freezing cold.

"Hey, Tsubaki." Soul spoke up, earning the woman's attention. "Do you think we've some cocoa?"

…

Maka was overreacting. She knew she was at fault. All Soul wanted was to spread light on the problem slowly tearing them apart. Only if he knew _she_ was the problem.

She bit her flushed lower lip as she tightened her creamy coat over her chest. She stomped loudly as she followed the road, wandering aimlessly away from the cabin. Anywhere was better than feeling Soul's concerned eyes (not so) secretively gazing at her worriedly.

Her foot hit a hard object. Maka gasped and powder snow swung up from the ground when she planted her face in the newly fallen snow. Frustratingly she shrieked and stood up, not bothering to brush off the snow slowly melting on her head and shoulders.

It was her fault they were unravelling. If she had only been a good meister and kept her feelings in check, their relationship wouldn't slowly deteriorate. Her feelings were tearing both of them apart and there was nothing she could do. She had already tried to halt her feelings from bubbling up to the surface when she saw the cute dimples on his cheeks when he smiled or when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders on their Friday nights in watching horror movies. She reframed herself from interacting with him outside of missions and it had crashed and burned.

There was a burning desire within her, completely consuming her. She wanted him. _Needed him_. A hunger she had tried to burry for years, only now it was out of hand. Her hunger for her partner was an uncontrollable forest fire. No amount of water or manpower could stop it. Only Soul's rejection could keep her from going full metal jacket on him. Or worse, turn into one of his fan girls.

They had arrived at the final test of "friendship". Her romantic feelings for her partner were dragging both of them down. Their partnership was falling apart. She had to say it. Her feelings demanded to be known. This was what they had been building up for all these years. They demanded to be known.

And it would be the end of them.

She wandered through the small mountain town, ignored the happy hoots from the after ski cabin and went up the slope. The chilly air bit her exposed cheeks and snow slashed her jacket. Her cool bare hands sought the little warmth her armpits could provide. If she had more sense, she should have brought some gloves. Or not stormed off at all.

She headed up the ski slope. The steep slope had her thighs burning and she silently thanked the years of walking up the long stairs up to Shibusen. The slope's ski-damaged floors turned into untouched powder snow and the lights along the immobile ski lift slowly faded as she went deeper into the forest at the top of the slope. The air seemed to get colder for every second that went by. At least the shuriken-like snow and the strong wind weren't as bad.

Her phone went off. She plopped down by a fir-tree, snow raining down when she bumped into the branches. The light from her screen blinded her eyes. Her chill body grew warm and fuzzy like cotton candy at the sight of the ridiculous picture of Soul wearing humongous colourful sunglasses with palm trees, sun beds and umbrella-cladded drinks. Unknowingly a huge smile spread on her pale lips and she opened the message.

_dinners almost ready theres hot cocoa waiting for you_

Her chest wrenched. Even though she had screamed in his face and marched out of the cabin for absolutely no reason, he was still concerned. Forgiving her outburst and prepared a peace offering to _her_ when it was her who started it in the first place!

Her tooth chewed her lower lip as her throat clogged. Cheeks grew cold when unwanted tears trickled down. Damn him. He was too caring.

"Hello?" she gasped at the sudden voice and quickly pocketed her phone. "Are you there?" Light from a flashlight exposed her footprints.

She wiped away her tears and stood up. "Um, I'm over here." She stepped around the tree, hand covering her eyes from the blinding light.

…

He didn't know what came first; the ice-cold poison spreading through his body and freezing every cell in its wake, mind going blank and fear widening his eyes, threatening to pop his eyes out of their sockets or the porcelain slipping from his hands and shattering into pieces. His fingers dug into his shirt above his soul and his friends' concerned questions and Black*Star's complaining was a blur.

Something was wrong.

Something was _really_ wrong.

The warm feeling. The warm presence of Maka's soul bound to his at the very corner of his soul, it was gone. Eradicated, destroyed, ceased to exist, completely disconnected from him. His eyes whipped toward the direction of the slope where he last felt her presence.

"What the fuck man?!" Black*Star shouted, slamming his palms on the table, the glass on the table clung.

"Are you okay?" Tsubaki cautiously asked.

"Did Mister Giraffe scare you?"

"Hey, what's going on?" The moment Liz's manicured hand touched his shoulder, he snapped.

"Something's wrong!" He stepped over the glass, shaky hands picking up his phone from his pocket. "Maka's in danger!"

"What?" Tsubaki gasped.

"Finally!" Black*Star shot up, the glasses jumped when his feet landed on the table. "The kishin shows its ugly face! I'll knock him out with one punch!" He punched the air excitedly as if he was visualizing kicking the kishin's ass.

"Black*Star." Tsubaki scolded her meister.

"What do you mean she's in danger?" Liz insisted.

"I don't know." His thumb quivered when it swiped over his screen, panicky searching for Maka's contact information. "The bond― _it's gone!_ "

"Gone? Does that mean…?"

"No!" Soul whirled around, immediately regretting snarling at Patty. "She's not _dead_."

"Oh just give it to me." Liz snatched the phone, pressing on Maka's number and put it on speaker. Soul impatiently fidgeted on the spot. Ringtone after ringtone went by until it went to voicemail.

"Fuck it!" Soul took back his phone and stormed across the living area to the front door. "I'm going to look for her." Without a thought about a jacket or shoes, he slammed the door open and it slammed to the wall, the wood cracked. The cool air bit his exposed arms and ripped at his cheeks. He pumped his arms as he ran through the snow slicing at his arms like ninja stars.

"Soul! Wait up!" Tsubaki hollered.

He didn't care. Maka was in danger. She needed him. He had last felt her presence in the mountains, somewhere along the slope. She _had_ to be there _alive!_

He forced his feet to slam harder on the ground, arms to pump faster and eyes to frantically search every inch of the space laid out on front of him.

"Maka!" he screamed, it bounced along the cabins and mountain walls, only his own voice answered him.

He wasn't a believer. The only certain was death, heck, he had seen death and death was his friend. He hoped, prayed to Kid that her soul wasn't collected. She couldn't be, she couldn't be _ever!_ He was supposed to _protect her!_

The cold couldn't touch him. The snow didn't bother him. Only the hallow space in his soul terrified him to the bone.

"Maka! Where are you!" he howled.

"Why are you yelling?"

He whipped around, heart immediately soaring high at the sound of Maka's voice, the corners' of his lips pulled up to his ears at the sight of Maka walking down the slope approximately thirty yards away. Unharmed and not a sign of any struggle on her clothes.

"Maka!" His cheeks hurt from smiling as he ran up to her, snow kicking up for every step he took.

As if he had been blinded by the divine sight of Maka, the figure beside him attract his attention. The same set of bangs he had seen before covered his usual left eye and the glasses were exchanged to a pair of sunglasses.

Soul came to a shrieking halt in front of them. The pure sensation of relief and happiness gave him wings and for once, he let the neutral façade fall to the ground and he threw his arms around his meister. Maka forced to backpedal from the sheer force of his hug. He didn't care if he was uncool. Maka was here _alive_.

"Wow?" She didn't miss a beat, her arms snaked around his waist and returned the unexpected hug. "Did the cabin burn down or something?"

He pulled back enough to look her in her eyes, hands still resting on her shoulder blades. He cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "You don't feel it?"

It was Maka's turn to look puzzled. "Feel what?"

The happy fluttery feeling in his chest came to a crashing stop and as if a bucket of ice water was dumped over him. Was it… was the disconnection only bothering him? Was she even _aware_ of it?

"Hey!"

Soul repelled away from Maka and saw the rest of their friends come jogging toward them, fully clothed in their winter attire. Black*Star's eyes were fired up, Tsubaki already in her sword form, ready for battle.

"Where's the kishin at?" Black*Star questioned.

"Kishin?" Akane spoke up for the first time. He raised his dark blue eyebrow. "What kishin?"

"What kishin?" Black*Star stupidly repeated. "The kishin Kid sent us to kill and save your ass. Duh."

"There's no kishin here."

"Akane explained it all to me." Maka pitched in. "We aren't here to hunt a kishin."

"We aren't?" Liz said surprisingly. "Then why did Kid send us here?"

"Why don't we move this conversation inside?" Akane suggested. "Before Soul turns into a popsicle."

"Good idea." Maka smiled toward Akane.

"Yeah." Liz untied the fabric around her waist over her deep purple jacket, throwing it at him. It was his jacket. "Next time you might want to get dressed before you storm outside." Then followed his boots, landing in front of his soggy socks.

As if a switch was flipped in his mind, the cold air that seemed to only nibble at his skin, was feeding on his bones and his feet were like ice blocks. He shivered as he quickly shoved his feet into the boots and pushed his arms through his sleeves, zipping the jacket.

…

After they arrived back inside of the warm cabin, they cleaned up the broken porcelain and decorated the table while Tsubaki reheated their dinner quickly. Soul created a cocoon of blankets and warmed up his frozen body in front of the fireplace and to his dismay, was the only one enjoying his lukewarm cocoa. His eyes kept on darting toward Maka and Akane seated by the table. When dinner was finally reheated and ready, he let his blanket hang around his shivering form as he slid down by Maka at the table, studying her composed expression, trying to decipher her. Her expression stayed cheerful and she talked to everybody. Except him. Her gaze would stay on everybody and then it would fast travel passed him.

She was still upset.

He had to find a moment to talk to her in peace.

Dinner was placed on the table and they dug in.

"So," Tsubaki resumed where they had left off by the slope. "Why we are here?"

"Yes." Akane spoke after he swallowed his food. "You all know it is ten months since the sealing of the Asura."

Instantly Soul's eyes were on Maka, her eyes tightly squeezed shut in disappointment, painfully reminded she couldn't save her friend. He brushed her hand. Slowly her eyes cracked open, the pain buried behind her social mask once again. This time, she didn't look at him. No thankful glance or touch. No reaction, nothing at all.

He hated the distance that only seemed to grow between them for every second that went by. Even though she was within arm's reach, he had never felt more distant and disconnected from her. The cold hollow in his soul chilled his whole body. He wanted that connection back. _Needed_ it back.

It was as if his soul had been ripped wide open and the presence of Maka had been violently removed. His soul gaped wide open, throbbing agonizingly, reminding him he wasn't whole― could never be whole without Maka. His fingers dug into the blanket under the table. She so easily went on while he felt _crippled_. Maka smiled toward their friends, talking with ease, not a single sign of bother. There he was, hurting and longing and left with a boundless desire of being filled with her essence again, knowing he was never alone, that she was always there with him even though they weren't in the same room.

And there he was, more alone that he had ever felt and a hurt he had never experienced before while Maka was _smiling_.

"Yeah, I would've totally defeated the kishin on my own if I learned to float earli―!" Tsubaki smacked Black*Star on the head, successfully shutting him up and earning an apology.

"Anyway," Akane continued, "after that, I think we can all agree it has been very hectic. With our sudden bond to the witches, Kid being the new Lord Death and rebuilding the city to sustain a new peaceful era. Wounds had to be healed and all." He loaded up food on his fork, shoving it into his mouth, chewing thoroughly before he swallowed. "Everybody who was involved drowned in paperwork to leave their own report on the events. Kid ultimately decided now when it's a little bit more peaceful that the Spartoi squad needed a paid vacation."

"But why isn't Kilik and the others here with us?" Liz asked.

"Kid can't afford to send all of you on a vacation at once. He wanted half the team to stay behind while you were on vacation, and when you return, they will be sent on their vacation."

"I guess that makes sense." Tsuabki said. "It's just too bad we all couldn't enjoy a vacation together."

"That's so sweet of him." Liz said as she fished up her phone from her pocket. "We should all send a video thanking him."

"You don't need to do that." Akane waved it away. "The vacation ends after New Year's Eve, just enjoy your vacation. I can handle Kid and I can send him plenty pictures of us."

"Oh, okay." Liz pocked her phone again.

"But where is Clay?" Black*Star's head whipped around as if he was hiding somewhere in the cabin.

"He drove back to Death City. Kid needed him for something."

Soul played with his food, no appetite at all. The hunger he had felt was blown away with the bond between them. The only yearning he had was for Maka. He glanced once in a while at Maka but she kept on talking to everybody except him.

Even though he was surrounded with his friends, he had never before felt this lonely.

…

The water loudly hit the floor of the bathtub within the bathroom. Towel draped over his wet hair and sweatpants hugged his waist. Soul fiddled with his phone. He went through his contacts until he found the name on his mind. The dialling tune rang in his ear as he waited.

"Soul!" His brother greeted him. "Long time no see, brother."

"Hey Wes."

"What's wrong?" Without missing a beat, Wes instantly detected the sorrow in his voice.

"It's a long story." Soul began. "The point is, we're on a vacation and Maka… I don't know what's going on, but we can't get along."

"Soul… is she…?"

"No!" His eyes widened in shock. "Of course she's not hurting me!" he sighed annoyingly, the water still loudly dripping on the floor of the bathtub. "I said stupid, stupid things and I know it hurt her, and now she won't look at me or talk to me."

"Have you apologized?"

"Haven't really gotten a chance to apologize to her. She's avoiding me like I'm the plague."

"The first thing you need is to apologize to her the next moment you see her. If you've to go up on a stage and say it, you do it. Letting it go on is only bad for both of you. I'm sure Maka's sick of fighting with you too."

He hoped so too. He was sick and tired of all of this― _mess!_ He couldn't go on fighting like Maka could, he was a weakling and he needed to bury the hatches. The distance was poisoning, slowly killing one cell at a time and corroding his sanity once second at a time.

"Okay, I'll do that. Thanks for listening." The water in the bathroom came to a sudden halt.

"I'm always a phone call away." Wes said. "I've missed you, you know, it was hard on all of us not hearing from you in so long."

"I know. I'll see you in spring."

"We're all looking forward to it. Say hi to Maka from me."

"I will." They said their goodbyes and hung up. He sighed loudly and dropped the phone on the bed. He knelled down in front of his bag and pulled out a package with newspaper acting as wrapping since the wrapping paper was no longer in the hall closet and he couldn't find where Maka placed the gift wrapping.

His intentions were to give it to her on New Year's Eve to forget the rough patch they endured and start of the New Year on a good foot. Maybe he should rethink his plan and give it to her as an apology gift instead? The hot cocoa he made certainly didn't quench her rage. Maybe… just maybe his present could forgive and forget everything and they could enjoy their vacation alongside with their friends.

The door to the bathroom opened and out went Maka in her striped pyjamas and towel-dried hair. He brought the gift close to his chest, her eyes never went anywhere close to him.

"I was on the phone with Wes," he said, waiting for a response but was only met with silence. "He said hi."

"Okay." She pulled the knitted quilt away, folded it and placed it on the floor.

Soul gulped and wet his lips. "He's looking forward to our visit in spring."

"Me too."

He watched her crawl into the bed and pulled the blanket over her body, of course turning her back to him.

He wet his lips, pulling out his present once again. "I'm sorry." he confessed, holding the package close to his chest. "Not just for snapping at you earlier, but for everything before the trip. I've acted like a dick."

Maka stayed quiet for a second. "I've already forgiven you."

His arms came to a shrieking halt. Was this one of those moments when she technically forgave him but not emotionally? He stared at her back, nails creating half-moon on the newspaper wrapper.

She forgave him?

He chose to believe her for the moment.

…

The night was as silent as a graveyard. Even more silent than Death City. The grandfather clock inside of the living room ticked loudly. Maka couldn't sleep. She lay awake staring up at the wooden ceiling. Eyes felt like sandpaper and muscles heavy with fatigue, and yet the sleep refused to envelope her.

Soul's light snores filled the room, looking more at ease than ever. A smile spread on her face watching him sleep peacefully.

Her hand lay above her chest where her soul dwelled. She could feel something wasn't quite right, but she couldn't really put her finger on it. She felt… it was different. It was as if something was missing. Something very important but she couldn't realize what it was. During dinner, out of the corner of her eye, she had caught Soul's absent eyes and fiddling with his pant. Just like he had offered a soothing brush to her hand, she wished to reach out to him, make peace with him and comfort him. Something had clearly bothered him and it worried her but… she didn't. She had gone on. Left him to comfort himself.

She… she did love him. Had loved him for a long time, but yet, she had turned her back on him because of an overblown argument. It wasn't like her. She knew she could hold a grudge ten times longer than Soul, but it wasn't like her to reject his peace offering in form of cocoa (his cocoa did smell amazing and made her mouth water), and she held on to her anger.

This was silly. Beyond ridiculous. She didn't want to feud with him. She wanted to enjoy this vacation they were gifted with instead of focusing her anger at her crippling feelings for him. Her feelings for him were hindering them, putting a strain on their relationship, she couldn't let her feelings hold them back anymore. She couldn't allow her feelings to cause more trouble than they had already done.

They had buried the hatches. All their problems were now in the past.

Silently she pushed the blanket away from her body and her exposed feet touched the cool floor. As if he was a magnet, she was drawn to him. She crossed the small space between their beds in two short steps.

"Soul?" Lightly she shook his shoulder.

He inhaled loudly and his eyes fluttered open, the land of dreams disappearing from his eyes and instantly concern overtook him at the sight of her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." she whispered, not to disturb the silent night too much. "Can I sleep in your bed?"

Without answering, he made room for her and invitingly opened up his blanket. She crawled into bed with him, snuggled close to his warm and safe chest, cramming into the small single bed. His arms enclosed around her, holding her close to him. Her head rested against his chest and he buried his face into her loose locks.

"Soul?" she spoke again. He hummed in response, chest vibrating soothingly. "I'm sorry too."

She felt a smile spread on his lips against her head. "It's in the past now."

And it was. Their banters were forgiven and forgotten. The rest of the vacation they wouldn't ruin it for the rest of the crew with their silly arguments.

His breathing slowed down and he was once again sleeping peacefully (she liked to entertain the thought he slept more peacefully now than before). Her fingers dug into his shirt and she buried her face in his chest. "I promise my feelings won't cause any more trouble." Her voice was barely audible. "I promise to be the meister you deserve."

From now on, she unstrapped her feelings from her heart. She would only have his best at heart. No more selfish desires. No more longing for that blissful _it_. No more wanting Soul.

She left it all behind.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Soul stretched his arms, groaning loudly. Stomach already fluttered with butterflies of the sensation of holding Maka so close to him after weeks of tension. All of it was over. They had once again overcome another obstacle. They could enjoy this vacation with all of their friends. Most importantly, he could enjoy it with _her_.

His eyes fluttered open, full with joy of seeing Maka's large emerald eyes staring back at him. Disappointment hooked on his heart and sunk it down at the view of the empty space where Maka had slept.

Had his desires to feel her warmth again manifested into a realistic dream?

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Soul choked on his own saliva at the sight of Liz beside Maka's neatly made bed. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I'm your new roomie." Liz said as she pulled up a shirt from her suitcase, folding it on her bed.

The leftover happiness he possessed from waking up with too high expectations died. "What?"

She shrugged her own shoulders. "I'm with you. At breakfast she asked me to switch rooms, saying something about you snoring too loudly."

He raised his eyebrow. He was aware he snored, but not _that_ loud so she had to switch rooms. They had shared rooms― and plenty of beds before and never before had she complained about his snoring.

It was all empty words. She wasn't apologetic at all. The rage and tension were still very much alive and flaming.

He was back on square one.

This vacation sucked.

"Fuck." he sighed, running his hand through his morning messy hair.

"No kidding." She flopped down on her bed, crossing her arms behind her head. "No clue what's her deal, but damn, you gotta fix it ASAP." Soul stayed silent in confusion. She sighed heavily and rolled to her side. "I don't know about you, but whatever happened yesterday between Akane and Maka, they seem… closer."

"Closer?" his voice dipped in octave and disgust made his stomach turn. "How?"

"Well, Akane came over for breakfast, and well, I might be wrong, but…" she trailed off. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you before it's c―"

"Stop dicking around."

"Fine, they talked."

He raised his eyebrow. "They talked? Since when was it wrong to talk to the opposite sex?"

"No, it's not that. When they talked, they were turned completely toward each other and they didn't talk to anybody else. Even when Black*Star tried to interject himself into their conversation, they completely blew him off."

Now he _really_ wanted to throw up. Stomach turned and his heart ached in agony as if Liz poured acid over him with her words. For once, he was happy Maka and he weren't connected because he couldn't control this poison spreading through his body.

"I'm sorry, Soul, but that's what I saw."

"We just made up last night…" he whispered. "I thought we were cool."

"Seems like you aren't as cool as you thought." Liz got up from her bed, went over to his. She kneeled and pulled out the drawer under his wooden bed. "So I suggest you get dressed." She threw a shirt on his face, smirking wide. "We're hitting the slopes today."

…

He understood exactly why Liz was worried. Her gaze skipped over him for every time they accidentally locked eyes. She practically stayed glued to Akane's side! Akane and Maka never used to talk much at the academy, heck, if it was someone who talked to Akane of the two, it was him. He thought he had a thing for that NOT student who always got flustered around Maka.

Now _he_ was the one hanging around Maka!

And Maka _allowed it!_ Practically going all out of her way to stay beside him.

He watched Maka from across the little cabin littering with rental ski equipment, holding a sky-blue snowboard, clearly measuring if it fit her. Akane's lips moved as he examined the snowboard.

What the fuck happened last night?

"―ou listening?"

His eyes fluttered and he turned back to Tsubaki. "Sorry."

"I said," she patiently spoke. "Skiing is easier than snowboarding and since you haven't any experience with snow, I recommend you try skiing."

"Whatever you say." He wet his lips and glanced back at Maka. Akane moved his sunglasses down on his nose, Maka gazed at him before she burst out laughing at what appeared to be a joke. Soul despised the green slug of envy growing in his heart. It was such a long time ago since they shared a laugh like that.

"Why don't you go to her?"

He ripped his gaze away from them. "She doesn't want to talk to me." He grabbed a random pair of skis from the rack they stood by. He couldn't force her to open up to him. All he could do now was be her friend and wait for her to come to him. "Do you think these will work?"

Tsubaki smiled caringly, taking the skis from his hands, putting them back on the rack. "Not those." She grabbed a different pair and held it in front of him. "But these will do."

After some adjustment, he got a helmet, a pair of boots and skis. Tsubaki insisted on skiing without poles since it was easier. They all exited the small cabin with their rental gear.

"Hey Tsubaki." Black*Star nodded toward the ski lift toward the left side of the rental cabin. "Aren't you coming with us?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm going to teach them how to ski."

Black*Star's razor-sharp gaze locked on Soul before he raised his nose in the air. He had no clue what the fuck was his deal. Had he unknowingly pissed in his cereals throughout the week too? Everyone seemed to have some unknown reason to dislike him.

Soul watched when Akane and Maka headed toward the ski lift without even bothering to say anything to the rest of the group. He took a deep breath, swallowed down all the negative emotions bubbling in his core.

"Alright, have fun with the losers!" Black*Star noticed Maka and Akane's retreating figures, slowly started to back toward them. "You'll all miss the God conquering these slopes!" he obnoxiously laughed and ran after Maka and Akane.

"Now come one," Tsubaki spun on her heels, "Now let's have some fun of our own."

Soul rolled his eyes. Their vacation had barely started and he was already miserable. Five days. Their vacation ended in five days. They returned home the day after New Year's Eve. Maybe then some normalcy could return and Miss PMS wouldn't have a stick shoved up her ass.

They wandered up the slope with their gear. Patty skipped happily with her skis in her arms, hair messy from her goggles on her head. They went up half the slope when Tsubaki decided it was far enough. Tsubaki instructed how to calmly ski down the slope and surprisingly, it was easier than he thought. He created a pyramid with his skies and snaked down the slope. A few tries and he had it down. Liz wasn't far behind. Patty was the only one who had it down at once. Except for the break part.

Soul stood at the top of the slope. The sit lift slowly turned and happy skiers jumped off. Snowboarders took a seat on the ground and strapped on their board while skiers put on their straps to their poles. He blocked the sun with his gloved hand. Trees and mountains stood at display, taking over the ground all the way to the horizon. A beautiful view he would've liked to share with Maka.

"Hey." Soul turned and saw Liz jump off the sit lift with Patty. "Getting cold feet?"

He snorted. "Nah. Just enjoying the view." It wasn't as if he was thinking that Maka's emerald eyes were far more beautiful and breath-taking than the view in front of him.

"Pretty, pretty view!" Patty giggled.

"We're pretty high up." Liz commented. "Blue square slope. You think you can handle it?"

"Probably."

"Wazzup followers!" Black*Star waved energetic from the chair lift, Tsubaki sitting next to him. "So you finally graduated from the bunny slope, eh?" They jumped off the lift and skied over to them, Soul practically jumped to the side to evade his sharp elbows.

"How is it going?" Tsubaki kindly asked, apologetically glancing at Soul.

"Amazing. You're a great teacher." Liz said.

"Oh no, you guys were talented and picked up on it quickly."

The conversation became a blur when his eyes landed on Maka's pigtails in the chair lift. She put on her gloves as Akane lifted the safety bar over their heads. His heart tumbled in his chest at the smile playing on her lips as she skilfully got off the chair lift. For the tiniest of seconds, Maka's eyes locked with his. Green pools of wonder acknowledged his presence for the first time that day, quickly tearing her gaze away from him. She hooked her arm with Akane's, pulling him toward the opposite direction.

"Looks like your pro team is heading without you." Soul spoke without thinking, seemingly interrupting a conversation between them.

"Oh!" Black*Star clapped his hands. "I see what you're doing."

Soul's eyes fluttered with confusion as Black*Star whirled around. Blue eyebrows creating an angry wrinkle as deep as the Mariana Trench. "What?"

"Haven't you had enough?" he snarled, Tsubaki tugging on his arm to back off. "Do you enjoy this?"

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki punched the back of his head.

He rubbed his head and looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with his weapon. With only their eyes, they spoke volumes that only the two of them could read. Black*Star ripped his gaze from Tsubaki and gritted his teeth as he stared at Soul. "Sorry," he spat, not meaning his words. At. All. He skied away, hurrying to catch up with Maka and Akane.

"I'm sorry Soul." Tsubaki respectfully bowed and headed after Black*Star.

"He's a dickbag." Soul sighed as he watched the two ski after Maka and Akane faster than he could every go.

"No kidding." Liz agreed. "How about we go down and get something to eat from the after ski place?"

"I have heard they've a killer cocoa!" Patty cheered.

Soul shrugged his shoulders. Skiing wasn't his thing— _snow_ wasn't his thing. Snow had a weird habit of getting into places it shouldn't be. Now he had melted snow dripping into his ass and wet hair ruining his hairstyle. A warm place and a mug of steaming hot cocoa sounded way better than skiing alone and pretending this vacation didn't suck. "Sure."

"Yay! Patty cheered loudly. "Last down is a rotten egg!"

Without a moment to protest, Patty shot toward the slope faster than lightning, her pastel yellow jacket became a blur.

Liz smirked and nodded in the direction of Patty. "Come on!" And she was quick to follow Patty.

Soul sighed. If only he could enjoy this vacation as much as the others.

Of course he was the last one to arrive at the dark brown large cabin by the bottom of the slope. Liz and Patty had already removed their skies and leaned them against a rack among many other skies and snowboards of every colour and size. The heat from the cabin washed over him when Liz opened the door. Melodies that reminded him of nails on a black board assaulted his poor ears. He was sure if Maka was here, she would be swinging her hips or nodding her head to the rhythm of the "music".

The ski lifts were still in full roll and so were the joyful skiers. Most of the tables were empty, only a few skiers shared the same idea as them, warming up a little by the open fireplace with a large mug of hot cocoa. Packages of chips crinkled as the female staff refilled the shelves with sweets for the expected after ski guests to arrive.

They made their orders. If Maka was here; she would complain about his order of a super sugary hot cocoa with whip cream, sprinkles and marshmallows, reminding him of the time him and Black*Star stuffed themselves silly with chocolates. He ended up in the dentist chair. Maka never missed a chance to remind him of the embarrassing event years ago.

They took a seat by a table near the open fireplace. Soul slid on the wooden bench, facing Patty and Liz. The moment his butt hit the wooden surface, he ripped the heavy ski boots off his feet, one loud bang for every boot hitting the floor. "This vacation blows."

"It's not that bad." Liz said. "It's nice of Kid to send us here on a surprise vacation over New Year's Eve. They have this spa where you can dive into ice cold water and then enjoy a warm Jacuzzi."

"And you can make snowmen and colour them with watercolour!" Patty beamed.

"Snow isn't my thing." He ripped off his gloves, water squished when the gloves smacked on the table.

"Didn't your family ever travel to a ski resort before?"

Soul snorted at Liz's statement. "You're asking me because they're filthy rich, right?" He shook his head like a wet dog, water spraying everywhere. "We didn't travel that much since my parents were busy."

"No rich privileges there, huh?"

He rested his chin in his hands. "Not any I wanted."

"One hot cocoa, one latte and one large sweet tooth cocoa." The cashier announced.

Soul stood up from his seat. "I'll get them." Without bothering to put on his boots, he headed to the cashier where the three drinks waited for them on a tray. He grabbed the drinks and turned around. Before he knew it, his right foot slipped on some melted snow and the drinks were soaring through the air. Face planted into the ground and scolding hot liquid sprayed all over his body.

A hasty blur of colourful curses were chanted. His hands slipped on the hot liquid on the floor. His foot pulsed with pain and his skin crawled. A hiss of pain escaped his lips as he hurriedly limped out of the cabin to the sound of Liz and Patty's concerned voices. The door swung open, hinges almost breaking in the process, Soul dived face first into the snow; cooling his burned skin. He breathed fast as he desperately shovelled snow on his soaked clothes.

"Soul!" Liz and Patty were only a beat behind, threw themselves on the snow beside him. "Are you okay?"

His breathing eventually slowed down as his skin cooled from the merciless hot beverages. Relief washed over him and his head plopped down on the snowy ground in result. "Other than receiving a first degree burn, I'm fine."

Liz face wrinkled with concern and she reached out her hand; fingertips barely touching his aching cheek. "You clumsy ass. You knew the floors were already wet." She playfully smacked his arm. "Get up. We've got to take care of your burns." A grin spread on her face, masking the worry that once was in her sapphire eyes.

Soul sighed and closed his eyes. He could've almost seen her hair pulling into pigtails and her sky-blue eyes turning green. Her lecture too similar to a certain meister he knew, the only thing missing was the spine of a book smacking him on his skull. The hollow part of his soul he had for years reserved for his meister still gaped empty, simply waiting to be filled again with her soul. To once again be warm and complete. Was her absence finally turning him mad?

He cracked his eyes open, and Liz's hair pooled around her face as usual.

He was going mad.

"I guess I ought to get up then."

"You probably should if you don't want to get stomped on by the after ski stampede."

Soul snorted. He heaved himself up, hiss loudly when he put weight on his right foot. Liz grabbed him, steadied him.

"Seems like you hurt your foot in the process." Liz offered support he gladly accepted. "Patty, go and fetch Soul's boots, will you?"

"Alright sis!" She saluted and disappeared inside.

Liz released Soul and kneeled in front of him. "Get up on my back, I'll take you back to the cabin."

With his foot pulsing with pain, he didn't desire to limp all the way back to their cabin. Soul didn't object, simply crawled up on her back. "Sorry about the cocoa." he said once Liz started walking toward the cabin.

"No use crying over spilled milk." She turned her head enough to catch a glimpse of his eyes. "Or in this case, hot chocolate."

…

Liz carefully massaged the Aloe Vera on his irritated skin, thumbs cautiously ran over his skin not to hurt him. Ankle rested on the couch with a cool bag of green peas reducing the swelling. He held a new sweet cocoa drink in his hand. Patty had caught up with them with new drinks since the cashier felt bad about Soul's accident. He sipped on his hot beverage, whipped cream decorating his upper lip.

"No more skiing for you." Liz broke the silence.

He licked his upper lip from the whipped cream. "Skiing isn't my thing."

"Seems like nothing your thing."

"Yup."

"Would you rather be stuck inside?"

"Right now? Yeah." His grip on the hot plastic mug tightened. At least I won't run into Maka _and_ _Akane_. Sadness knotted in his throat. Things were so weird between them, and he still had no idea what he had done! What had he a done to deserve the silent treatment? He's sure it isn't about him burning the curry again, she's not that shallow.

"Maybe tomorrow she's cleared her head."

Soul snorted. "She's stubborn like a mule."

Liz's hand ran over his spine where she massaged the gel into his skin. "You never know, she might wake up wanting to reconcile with you."

"It's Maka we're talking about, not a miracle." Never before in their relationship had she swallowed her humongous pride and apologized first. It had always been him cracking under her silent treatment and apologized. He seriously doubted she would wake up and feel the need to make up with him. Maybe… she had grown tired of him. Tired of waking up every day to him snoring loudly in his room or having to pick up his underwear discarded everywhere in their shared apartment.

Maybe… she just had enough of him.

They had been partners for so long. She finished what she set of for, she made him into a death scythe; not just any death scythe, but The Last Death Scythe. She fulfilled her life goal. As much as it hurt his heart, and how much their bound meant to him, she might want to break their partnership off and move on. In just a few months, they would graduate and Maka _had_ made some applications to various universities and of course, she had gotten in. Maybe this was all a small step toward the inevitable separation of them before she went off to university to get away from him…

"I don't know what the fuck is going on with you two― certainly not Maka anymore, but you two got to make up and hash everything out." Her fingers massaged the last burned spot on his lower back. "We all can feel the tension between you guys. It's headache-inducing."

Soul snorted, burying himself in his hot cocoa of relief. The warmth slithered down his throat and offered poor comfort to his hollow soul, but it was better than nothing. "If she wants to hang out with Akane, she can."

"But Soul―"

"No." He jolted away from her hands, turning to face Liz's sorrowful expression. "I'm done."

He had already apologized, extended his branch to reconcile, there was nothing left for him to do but leave her at peace. No words could ever stop her or change her mind, he had come to learn a long time ago.

Liz defensively raised her arms, tube with Aloe Vera high in the air. "Fine, as long as you can live with yourself."

"It's not like she's going to drop dead or anything. She's still my meister. She won't disappear." he said more to sooth himself than convince her. Even if she went to university or officially got together with Akane, they would still remain friend, right? How he wanted it to be true, but the silence from their absent bond proved it; they weren't going to be the same anymore.

"She's not going to disappear." Liz set the tube on the coffee table, grabbing a tissue and wiped her hands clean from the sticky gel. "But can you bear only being her weapon?"

He silenced. At the beginning of their partnership, he had only been her weapon. It was easy when his heart didn't trip when he saw her or his fingers wouldn't tingle with desire to touch her. It was easy when his whole world didn't consist of just Maka. He was sure there was a way for him to return to possessing only platonic feelings for her.

"It's better than nothing." He tilted his head with wonder. "Why are you even so persistent on everything about Maka?"

"Why not?" She threw the used tissue on the table as if it was a basketball basket. "You and Maka are my friends. I want you both to be happy. It's frustrating watching you two tiptoeing around all the time." She tapped her nose. "Seriously, I can smell the sexual tension between you."

Soul snorted, placing his drink on the coffee table. "The only sexual you smell is from Blair. She's more of a skunk than a cat that way."

Liz laughed heartily. "My nose would be clogged a long time ago then."

The door slammed open and in marched Patty, triumphal holding her plastic bag high in the sky as if it was trophy. "I've got the bandages." she sang as she fished up a package of gauze, tossing it.

Liz swiftly caught it and opened the package. "Thanks Patty."

"And I got us some ice-cream." A large grin grew on her face as she victoriously hoisted a large carton of chocolate chip and cookie dough ice-cream.

The corners of his lips twitched with suppressed joy. He was always around Maka, he had almost forgotten how much fun he could have with his other friends; without Maka.

The jazz concert Wes had sent tickets to was fun. He gave the other ticket to Liz since he knew she enjoyed the dude's music and Maka wouldn't want to come and listen to something she didn't know anything about. At the concert, he had enjoyed himself. It had been a long time since he and Liz hung out and they talked from her origins in Brooklyn where she visited a lot of cool jazz clubs to his undying crush on Maka. He had fun at the concert, he could have fun now too with his friends.

Patty stripped off her jacket and shoes, skipping inside of the kitchen with her box of ice-cream. Liz gestured with her hand and Soul redirected his body, placing his wounded foot on her lap. Carefully she inspected his foot. A wrinkle appeared between her perfectly plucked eyebrows. She sighed with relief. "It's only a mild sprain. One or two days rest and you'll be fine just in time for the New Year's Eve celebrations."

"Great, now I've a legit reason to be a lazy bump."

The front door opened and laughter poured inside. Soul swallowed down the burst of emotions inside of his chest at the light laughter. His eyes sought for Maka entering the cabin with Akane right behind her. Her green emerald eyes accidentally found his and her laughter ceased to exist. Mouth fell wide open and eyes amplified in size as if she was a deer in the headlights.

"What happened to you?" she burst out and the silent treatment shattered into a million pieces. She marched up to him with the determination of a whole army. "Your skin is all red― _your foot!_ "

"Akane!" Liz exclaimed as she catapulted up from the couch. "The view in the kitchen is absolutely amazing." She grabbed a hold of Akane's wrist, dragging him inside of the kitchen spluttering about the view.

Maka sunk down on the couch beside his half-bandaged foot. "What did you do?" she repeated under her breath. Eyes glued to his ankle as if it was amputated instead of sprained.

"I slipped on some melted snow and I spilled hot drinks." he confessed. "It's only a mild sprained ankle, I should be fine with some rest."

"You idiot." She fiercely grabbed the bandage, slowly starting to wrap it around his ankle. "Didn't Liz warn you about melted snow?"

Soul rolled his eyes at her. Yeah, she was back to her old self. Always scolding and lecturing him.

"And is that your drink?" She gestured toward his half-empty drink on the coffee table.

"Yes _mother_ , it's my drink."

"Is it lactose-free?"

"No moth―" She tightened the bandage painfully around his foot. "―er." he squeaked like a mouse, pain burning his ankle.

"You'll soon regret it, you dummy." She clipped the bandage around his ankle, hand resting on his bandaged foot and thumb supportively brushing the fabric as if he was the one hurting.

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will." Maka's emerald eyes strayed from him and glued to his angry red shoulder. He had seen those eyes before. It was as if the couch's leather melted away and instead he found himself in his pre-pubescent body in Medusa's office; shirt discarded and his stitched chest at display for Maka's heart-breaking eyes by the door. The joy was sucked out from her eyes as if she didn't laugh just a minute ago.

He shielded away his gelled up burn from her eyes. "Don't worry about it, Liz has put some Aloe Vera on it."

"That's great." Her smile felt everything but genuine. She rose from her seat, unzipping her sauna of a jacket. "If there's someone who can survive a vacation stuck inside of a cabin, it's you."

The front door was one again slammed open, the hinges shrieked painfully and obnoxious boasting made Soul's ears bleed.  
"AND THEN I STUFFED THAT GUY'S FACE IN THE―"

Black*Star's march inside of the cabin, leaving a trail of snow behind. He came to a sudden halt when the box of tissues went flying and hitting him in the back of his head. "Don't drag all the snow inside!" Maka shrieked as if she had just witnessed him murder a puppy with his bare hands.

Black*Star narrowed his eyes as he rubbed the spot where it hit his head as if it had hurt him. "Hey, snow ain't killing anybody."

"What happened to you Soul?" Tsubaki asked concernedly.

Soul sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Snow did."

Without wasting another second on him, Black*Star took off his shoes and disappeared inside of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." Tsubaki bowed respectfully. "I'll talk things through with him."

"Well." Maka stood up from her seat on the couch. "You're fine now." His mouth opened and closed as he tried to catch various excuses for her to stay, to bask in her presence just a little while longer, but she disappeared inside of the kitchen before he could protest.

…

Soul rubbed the leftover sleep from his eyes as he exited his room in his pyjamas. With no expectations in mind, he wasn't surprised at the empty chair at the breakfast table, it still didn't stop hurt from running through his heart like his blood was exchanged with glass shards. Black*Star's icy blue eyes sent chills down his spine worse than the frost on the railing on the front porch.

He had no clue what the fuck was going on anymore.

Before he even knew it, Black*Star's chair shrieked as it was pushed backward and he stormed away from the table, mumbling something about hitting the slopes. Tsubaki apologetically bowed before she followed her meister. Within a few minutes, he was alone by the breakfast table, munching on his cold, soggy toast.

With the rest of the squad hitting the slopes or engaging in their own activities, Soul sprawled out on the couch and his bandaged foot propped up on the armrest. The Nevada Reapers on the screen bounced the ball back and forth, trying to score a goal. The audience cheered and hooted loudly at their seats, waving black and white banners.

He slurped on his can of soda, enjoying the peace within the cabin.

The peace was short-lived.

Patty dynamically entered the cabin like a Nevada sandstorm, forcing his lazy ass outside in the wet snowy weather. There he stood, a shivering shelf for Patty to load off her brushes and watercolours on.

"Snow! Snow! Snow!" she chanted cheerfully as she rolled a snowball in her gloved hands.

He sighed loudly as he watched Patty roll her snowball in the moist snow. "Couldn't you just leave your stuff on the porch?"

"Nope!" she almost sang. "Besides, I'll need your help later."

He cocked his eyebrow questioningly. "What?"

"You will see."

He admired Patty's seemingly limitless amount of joy, optimism and creativity. Patty found joy in the darkest of nights. She looked passed all the flaws and saw the good in every person. He could smile for about a minute before his cheeks grew weary, but Patty, she smiled every waking moment. Heck, he wouldn't be surprised if she smiled in her sleep.

"Did Maka ask you to do this?"

"Nope." She grunted as she rolled the humongous ball of snow.

His heart couldn't help but sink to his stomach. "Why did you _really_ bring me out here?"

"I told you already."

"I know you and the others are in cahoots."

She stopped rolling the base of her snowman, sighing with defeat as she wiped some sweat away from under her bangs. "Why are you and Maka even fighting?"

He knew it. His friends had a real tendency of prying into his business. "You know curiosity killed the cat."

"Then I'm lucky!" She beamed. "My spiritual animal is a giraffe!"

Soul mentally deadpanned. He sunk down on the porch's steps, placing the watercolours on the ground. "Why are you so interested in mine and Maka's relationship?" or lack of. "Last time I checked, it was mine and Maka's business to solve on our own."

"I know, but we're your friends. Friends help each other out."

The corners of his lips twitched. She was right, wasn't she? Friends did help each other out. If they were bugging him, they had to bug her also. Maybe… she had some inside info on what was going on inside of Maka's thick head. Patty was a girl and girls had their girl talk or whatever. Now when he didn't have any access to her thoughts or emotions, maybe she had acquired some useful information of just _why_ they were fighting.

And Patty _was_ his friend. He trusted her with his life in the battlefield, so he could trust her with this.

He wet his lips and inhaled loudly. "I don't even know why anymore."

"We got all day, so spill the beans." She picked up more snow and started to roll in her hands.

"That's it, _I don't know_."

"You truly don't know? No clue at all?"

"Not a clue." He rested his chin on his hand. "Maka just… she acted weird. Brushing questions off and snapping at me for no reason. She's done that for a couple of days now."

"Have you tried asking her what her deal is?"

He cocked his eyebrow and gave her a _are you fucking with me?_ look.

"I get it."

"She's just got a stick shoved up her ass. I'm sure she'll eventually grow tired of fighting."

"The question is," she dropped her ball of snow and fell to her knees, "how long are you planning on waiting for her and to what price?"

"That was two questions."

"And it will awaken a lot of thoughts, your point?"

Soul heartily chuckled. What was he even expecting? He rose from his seat and kneeled down, scooping up some snow in his hands. "How large do you want the head to be?"

Patty grinned wide toward her. "We're not doing the head yet."

There was no halting Patty's creativity flow. Patty shouted orders of the shapes and sizes of the snowballs and he delivered. He rolled one gigantic ball of snow after another, imagining just what the heck kind of idea had overtaken Patty's mind. After he'd rolled his fourteenth ball of snow was she satisfied with the numbers. They stacked the balls with the help of a ladder, and he should've known her mind would've instantly dived to the untraditional snowman― snow _giraffe_ with a flashy castle of snow surrounding it.

All he could do was chuckle at the humongous bleached version of a giraffe she was immediately fixing by hanging onto the neck of the snowgiraffe, brush and watercolour in her other hand.

"Nice one, Patty." Soul diverted his eyes from the eye-widening sculpture of snow to the owner of the voice. "I saw it from across the town."

"Hi sis!" Patty waved enthusiastically toward Liz walking up toward the small cabin with Tsubaki and Black*Star in tow. As if she was born in a tree, she climbed down the neck of her ongoing masterpiece, snow crunching under her soles when she landed. "It's huge, isn't it?"

"The biggest."

Soul's gaze was stolen from the sister's fist-bumping by the hot blue flaming gaze of Black*Star. Knuckles threatened to break the dark blue fabric of his gloves and teeth slowly turning into dust from his intense grinding. What the fuck was even his deal? Had he accidentally mistaken his bowl of cereals for a toilet or something?

"You want to talk?" Soul spat. Black*Star's anger infected his somewhat mediocre mood.

"Follow me." He nodded his head toward the house.

"Hey, what's going on?" Liz raised her voice.

"Don't get involved." Black*Star's eyes were as cold as eyes as his eyes darted to the weapon. "This is between me and Soul."

What the heck was between them Soul had no clue.

"Don't do anything stupid." Tsubaki called after the two who disappeared around the cabin's corner. Only the snow crunching under their shoes was sounded as Soul followed Black*Star. He came to a stop once they reached the back of the cabin.

"You know Maka's my childhood friend." Black*Star spoke, his back still facing him.

"Is this about Maka?" Soul groaned and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Dude, why the fuck does everybody cares what goes on with me and Maka?"

"Why?" Black*Star spun around on his heels, fists tightened and eyes flaming with rage. "Why the fuck would you break her heart like that?"

"What?" he yelled. "Since when did I break her h―" he choked on his words and the wind was knocked out of his lungs when Black*Star slammed him against the wall. His hands held Soul's jacket tightly.

"Don't act dumb!" he screamed, disgusting saliva sprayed on his face. "You first promise her you would go to the concert with her and then you stab her in the back and go with _Liz_."

Soul's eyes fluttered with realization. "Wait, you're talking about the jazz concert?"

"What else you disgusting p―"

"I didn't even ask Maka!" Soul yelled over his voice. He pushed Black*Star away from him and flattened his wrinkled jacket. "I told her Wes had sent tickets to a jazz concert. I never asked if she wanted to go." Black*Star critically raised his eyebrow, not buying his story. Soul groaned, rolling his eyes. "I didn't want to bother Maka, okay? I know she doesn't like that kind of music and I didn't want to drag her to something she had zero interest in. Liz actually listens to the dude so I thought I might as well ask her to tag along."

Moments went by as the space between Black*Star's eyebrows shrunk, processing the fresh information. "Then why the hell did Maka come to me saying you were dating Liz?" he finally said, no more anger in his voice.

His eyes fluttered with confusion. Dating? Why the heck did Maka even think he would go on a date with Liz? They were just friends and he was sure she had zero interest in him. They were just hanging out the same way Maka and Black*Star hung out every once in a while. He couldn't even wrap his head around why she thought he was dating Liz of all people.

"I don't know, man. I certainly didn't ask Liz out."

Black*Star sighed loudly, running his hand through his blue hair. "What a fucking shit storm for nothing."

"Is that why Maka is angry?" Soul asked carefully, not daring getting his hopes up. "Is she… does she think I'm dating Liz?"

"Yeah, dude. She swung by all riled up since you didn't say anything to her about your feelings for Liz."

The sweet hope he tried to supress came crashing down to the pit of his stomach. Of course she would be upset at the thought of his "secret feelings toward her friend". There was no jealousy, no hurt feelings or the joy-sucking feeling of being all alone with your love.

"You know you two are idiots?"

" _We?_ " Soul spat. "When have _I_ been stupid?"

"Because you can't see she's hurting like a bitch." Soul's eyes fluttered with confusion at Black*Star's statement. "Come on man, the jacket thing? I could just see the green monster devour her in one bite."

"That's not even intimate."

"I know that, now. Thinking you two were dating made it seem like you enjoyed screwing around in the closet."

Soul rolled his eyes into of his head. All the tension and fights were because he went to the concert with Liz and not her. She didn't even _like_ jazz. He didn't want to drag her to the concert and have her be bored. He didn't realize he had hurt her. All this time she felt like he had snuck inside of her bedroom and stabbed her in the back. She silently suffered while she let him "date Liz" without selfishly bringing up her own hurt.

He let out a deep sigh as he ran his hand through his messy hair. "I need to fix this."

Black*Star nodded his head. "Yeah. Maybe then we could finally agree to go out and party."

His eyes fluttered with confusion. "Party?"

"Yeah, Liz brought up the idea of checking out the after ski party together, but Maka and Akane wouldn't join us since they've a date."

The little happiness he possessed was knocked out of him as if the words had punched him in the gut. Sorrow exponentially grew in his throat as if an old lady used his throat as yarn. His spine went paralyzed with fear and he stumbled on his own feet, disgusted at himself.

"Maka…" he supported himself against the wall as casually as he could. "… She's dating… Akane?"

"Um, yeah, I guess. Akane asked her out for dinner on the chair lift."

He should've told her. He should've given his feelings a voice. Now, it was too late. He couldn't selfishly tell her his unconditional love when she had her eyes set on a different guy. It wouldn't be fair to neither of them. All he could do was swallow his own feelings, bury them in the deepest part of his soul where nobody― especially Maka― could find. He owed her happiness. She gave him confidence, she helped him come to terms with his own demons and she helped him shape himself to the person he is today. Forever he would be in her dept. The least he could do was hushing his feelings.

He locked himself in his room for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

The blanket was ripped from his head, the sun from his now pulled apart curtains assaulted his poor eyes.

"Are you seriously going to stay in bed all day today too?" Liz said, holding the blanket from his swinging arms.

"Just fuck off Liz." He snatched the blanket and threw it over his head, shielding him away from the wooden ceiling he had stared at all night. Thoughts of his vivid dream of Maka sneaking under his blanket and cuddling close to him burned into his retinas. He wished for― desperately desired for a moment similar to that. His fingers tingled with want, and he rubbed his chest where her head had deliciously nuzzled into it. He had to halt the train of thoughts filled with memories of them together.

"Lying around isn't going to help you." Liz said. "Maka's going on a date and moping around ain't going to change that."

"But it will give me time to process this."

Liz sighed loudly on the other side of the blanket. "Soul. Talk to Maka. Today."

"No."

"Do you _really_ want to fight with Maka on New Year's Eve?"

"We might as well since she doesn't give a fuck about me."

"Both you and I know that's not true." The mattress dipped from her weight. "I don't know what has gotten to her head, but I think you've to agree Maka dating Akane is a little bit… weird."

When they were younger, it was mostly Soul who talked to Akane. Never had he shown any signs of interest toward his meister (he would've noticed if he did), heck, the only interest Akane had shown was toward the NOT student. Nothing toward Maka. What the fuck had happened? What had he missed something? Or maybe… it was _Maka_ who asked _Akane_ out? She might be the one interested in Akane and he accepted because he enjoyed her company?

Whatever the reason was, it didn't change the outcome and his heart painfully twisting in his chest.

"I don't care. Maka can do whatever she wants."

"Now that's a lie―"

"Can you just leave me the fuck alone?" Soul sneered.

"Fine." The weight on the mattress disappeared. "We'll be expecting you for dinner." He waited for the door to click shut before he left out the breath he didn't know he held in. He could stay in bed for the next year. It's not like Maka would even know he was missing. Her hurt had already build walls around her soul. There was no shred, not a fragment of desire to connect their souls again. Just _Akane_ occupied her mind. There was no room for him anymore.

He had been discarded as an old used toy for a new shiny one.

Warm liquid trickled down his lip from his tooth breaking his skin. Nails dug into his chest where the space he reserved for Maka's soul for so many years painfully stood vacant, collecting dust. He wasn't enough anymore. His expiration date had arrived.

The soothing melody of a violin poured into the room. Of course his brother would know when he was down. He wiped away his blood from his lip and answered his call.

"What?"

"So?" Wes sounded as if he was about to burst with excitement. "Did you guys make up?"

"No." he murmured.

"What's wrong?" The years apart hadn't dulled Wes's sense of detecting when something wasn't quite right.

His hand tightened on his phone. "Maka's going on a date with Akane."

"That motherfucker! Who is he?" Wes sneered.

Soul snorted. Of course his brother would unquestionably support him. "He's a student at Shibusen."

"You mean the dickbag at Shibusen."

Soul blew a raspberry. "Fucking dick is what he is. He was into a different girl and now he's dating Maka."

"Son of a bitch. You can totally beat him up with your weapon powers, right?"

"Not a chance." he said without a shred of hesitation. "He's in the NOT class, but there's no way I could beat a meister." Even if he managed to kick his ass, Maka would definitely kick his ass for Akane. He couldn't possibly win. He was screwed right from the beginning. "Whatever I do, it won't better mine and Maka's relationship."

"But can you live with the outcome?" Wes questioned. "I know you do admire and hold some very special feelings toward her, can you live with yourself knowing she dates a different dude and you haven't told her your true feelings?"

"I will have to. I would rather be her friend than nothing." He couldn't rip the space between them wider with the truth. At least now he could see her and maybe share a short conversation, he would rather have the little he had than nothing at all.

"Do you want me to come over there? I could take the first flight and I could join you guys for New Year's Eve."

"You don't need to do that. Just enjoy New Year's Eve with the folks. I'll be fine." He reassured his brother. "I still have the rest of my friends here. I won't be alone."

"You do what you feel is right. If you change your mind you call me, okay?"

"I will, thanks bro."

"You're welcome."

Soul finished his call to his brother, his phone flopped down on his stomach. He sighed heavily, holding his phone close to him.

He just had to endure one more day. Just one more day and they would return to Death City early in the morning. Just one more day and he could throw himself into his music. One more day and he wouldn't be forced to share a small cabin with all of his friends. Then he would just have to endure Maka's silent ass dating Akane. No noisy friends trying to stick their noses into his business.

The door creaked open. Soul groaned loudly. "For fuck's sake I told you I wanted to be alone!" He threw his blanket off him, immediately regretting his outburst when he saw Tsubaki standing by the door.

"I'm sorry. I should've knocked."

"'s fine." he murmured. "I thought you were Black*Star or Liz."

"They've been bothering you?"

He nodded. "You could say that."

"Anyway, I was just going to ask you if you wanted to come to the store. I could use a pair of extra hands carrying all the grocery bags." she asked politely.

What had he to lose? At least Tsubaki hadn't bothered him with the Maka problem. Unlike Liz and Black*Star, she knew of the word "personal space". He got up from the bed. "Sure. Just give me a sec."

"I'll wait for you outside." Tsubaki exited, closing the door behind her. Soul got dressed and exited the empty cabin where Tsubaki leaned against the railing, admiring Patty's masterpiece. He shoved his hands in his pockets, protecting them from the cold. They went toward the supermarket in comfortable silence.

"I was thinking we could cook a three course dinner for tomorrow's celebration." Tsubaki broke the silence, grabbing a shopping cart and headed inside of the supermarket.

"Whatever you say goes." Soul said.

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"I'm sure whatever you cook will be delicious."

"But isn't there something special you want to eat now when the situation is… difficult."

Soul cocked his eyebrow and came to a halt in the middle of the aisle. Bitterness started to swim in his stomach as Tsubaki kindly gazed back at him. "So the only reason I'm here is because you pity me."

Tsubaki paused. "We all know it's difficult for you and Maka right now with the whole Akane and the bond thing. I hoped that maybe eating something delicious would lift your spirit."

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine." Tsubaki smiled tragically, definitely not buying his answer. Who was he trying to fool? He wasn't alright and it wasn't going to be alright anytime soon. This vacation had been one big nightmare. If he knew this would've been the outcome, he wouldn't have bothered coming. He would've rather stayed home, working on boring reports. Never before did he think he would actually prefer working over a vacation in the mountains. It only proved how shitty their vacation was.

"If you say so." she hesitantly said. "Is there anything we can help you with?"

Soul chuckled tragically. "Believe me, this vacation can't get any better than it already is. I'm just going to endure the rest of this." He headed forward in the aisle.

"But that is so sad." Tsubaki quickly went after him. "You deserve to enjoy this vacation too."

"I'm going to enjoy this vacation as soon as it ends."

"But isn't there something we could do to make it slightly better?"

Soul smirked when he reached the desirable aisle. He grabbed a bag of potato chips and tossed it in the cart. "There's one thing." He tossed another bag in the cart. "Is it…" he gulped. "…can you, is Maka really into Akane?"

She grimaced. "I don't think you want to―"

"I want the truth."

She sighed heavily. "I think she likes him more and more."

His jaw tightened and his heart ached painfully. His being was ripped to shreds at her one sentence. She was falling for him. It wasn't Black*Star's imagination. It wasn't a sick joke she was going on a date with him. Maka was growing some genuine feelings for him. There would be no more of them. There wouldn't be any more cosy nights on the couch watching one of Maka's plethora of horror movies. His spot on the couch would be replaced. It all lead back to the one great detail: he wasn't enough.

The moments he shared with Maka he treasured every second of them while to Maka, they weren't enough. _He_ wasn't enough. Now, she had found someone who was enough. Someone who wasn't a piece of shit like he was.

His lips twitched as he forced smile shaped on his face. "That's great… that she's found someone she likes."

"Soul―"

"How many bags of potato chips do you think we will need?" Soul interrupted Tsubaki's sad reply. "With Black*Star's appetite I think we will need at least five bags."

She paused, gazing at him with hurt in her eyes. Feeling the hurt he was enduring. The heart-stabbing, headache-inducing pain that made this whole trip a living hell for him. "I think five bags sound good." She was the one person who understood he wanted to move on and dwelling and giving him hope wasn't something he needed.

…

The weight of Akane's hand was unfamiliar. Surely, she had hold Soul's hand from time to time, but his hand felt different. Soul's had elicited sparks, heat and a heart speeding like a runaway train. A hand she had perfectly memorized everything from his long strong piano fingers to the shade darker tiny scar on his index finger from accidentally slicing his hand cutting carrots. It was the hand she knew and found comfort in that never failed to make her feel the forbidden unwanted sensations.

While Akane's hand was new and exciting. His fingers were more mature and softer, a hand that was nice holding. Shamelessly she traced his thumb, studying every bump of his scar on his hand from years of fighting, a hand that was much similar to her own than of Soul's smooth one. Holding Akane's hand made her feel… good. Comforting. Desirable. Akane was someone she could see herself with. She… she liked being with Akane.

Maka and Akane came to a stop in front of the porch of their cabin. "Today was fun." Akane said.

"It was." Maka agreed, radiating joy.

"The reservation is at six. I'll pick you up right before then."

"Sounds great."

Akane leaned forward, lips connected with her forehead and her eyes fluttered shut, simply enjoying the moment. His fingers brushed her shoulder before he removed his hand from hers. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, see you." She smiled as she watched him leave before she entered the cabin. The door clicked shut and she plopped her back against the door, shutting her eyes. Never before had she imagined Akane could be such a gentleman. Never did she even imagine in her wildest dreams he would go for her. She thought he liked Tsugumi. She placed her hands on top of her heart, pleasantly skipping in her chest. But she was kind of happy he did.

Akane helped push away her maddening thoughts for Soul. Helped her quench her desire for something more than friendship with him. His company made it possible for her to forget her feelings and perhaps, move on from Soul and go back to just desiring him as her weapon as soon as the vacation ended.

A smile tugged at her lips at the plenty of images she could envision of them. She could see herself going to romantic dinners where candelabrum decorated the tables and resting her head against his shoulder as they watched a movie. The idea of them came so naturally to her. It was as if… there was as if for the longest of time, there had been an unborn desire for her to be with him. It was as if the time Soul spent with him, she had unconsciously longed for him.

Her tongue darted out and wet her suddenly dry lips. It was as if she had been starving, clinging onto Soul to quench her thirst since he was the guy she trusted the most, but all along, he was just a decoy for her real desire. The one who could not only extinguish her thirst, but satisfy it.

"Your head really pulled you in, huh?"

Maka jumped, suddenly scared at the voice of Liz. "I thought everybody were in the slopes."

"Nah, Patty and Black*Star went to drive snowmobiles. Soul and Tsubaki went shopping for New Year's Eve." Liz comfortably supported her elbows on the railing by the stairs at the second floor, curiously gazing at her. "It was tonight you had your date, right?"

An embarrassing heat grew on her cheeks and she nodded. "Yeah."

A smile grew on Liz's lips. "Then what are you waiting for?" Liz waved her to come up. "I'll help you get ready."

"Y-you will?" Maka stuttered with surprise.

"Yeah, what are friends for?"

Maka took off her outdoors clothing and kicked off her shoes before she went up the stairs with light steps. They headed inside of Maka's room. Maka opened her closet and pulled out a short tight dress she had gotten for the possibility of celebrating New Years in the mountains.

"Ah ha!" Liz exclaimed. "Wait here." She quickly rushed out of her room, her quick loud steps down the stairway resonating in the cabin. Her feet banged once again when she rushed up the stairs. "These will go perfectly with that." In her hands she held a pair of ankle boots and a leather jacket. "Go ahead, try this on."

Maka didn't protest and she got dressed in the attire. She looked herself in the mirror, admiring her long legs and her exposed thighs. Jacket hugged her frame perfectly as her hair pooled around her shoulders.

"If Akane doesn't find you attractive in that, I don't know what he's attracted to." Liz said as Maka admired herself in the mirror.

"You're amazing, Liz." She spun around, a strain smile spreading on her face. "Thank you."

"No reason to thank me yet." She patted the spot on her bed. "Come here, I'll do your makeup."

Maka took a seat on the bed. Liz pulled out various types of makeup, including a deep purple lipstick, insisting it would make her lips look even more desirable. Maka could only look at Liz as she puckered her lips, the focus eyes of hers as she carefully applied the lipstick.

Soul made a good choice dating her. She was smart from her time living on the streets, kind, and so loyal, painfully loyal to the people she cared about. There was such a nice symmetry between. Soul was loyal, Liz was loyal, both of them had different troubling childhoods. They both loved jazz. Liz was Soul's ideal woman, big tits and nice ass and all that.

Liz asked her to close her eyes to apply eyeliner. She complied.

But she couldn't blame him. Liz was so good to him. He made a good choice. Even if it wasn't her. Her mouth tasted bitter admitting it. Deep whining her, she knew Soul would always be her first love, and even how good Akane made her feel, there would always be a part of her that loved him. The small part of her that would always wonder how it would feel being with him. To wake up with him in her bed, snoring and drooling all over their pillows. To embrace him whenever she wanted and kiss his smirk off his face. Most importantly, to openly show her affection and tell him how much he meant to her. Things that she would never find out.

Maka was happy for her friends. She genuinely was. He found someone who loved him. Someone who could love and support him. There was no reason for her to be sad.

"Done." Liz plopped the mascara back in the bottle. "Turn around." Liz's hands brushed Maka's shoulders as she faced the mirror. Her breath was taken. Her eyes… they were bigger. And greener. And her lips! Liz was right, the colour was attention-grabbing.

"Wow…" the attractive woman in the mirror moved her lips. She couldn't believe it was her staring back at her in the mirror. "I look… really good."

"I would go with sexy." Liz said, admiring her work in the mirror. "Now all Akane can think of is getting that lipstick smeared all over his dick―"

"Liz!"

"I'm sorry, but on a serious note." Liz's hand snaked inside of her pocket.

"Oh what the hell." Maka spun around, seeing the red pocketknife in her hands. "Why are you walking around with a knife?" she exclaimed. Why would she even need it, she was a gun.

Liz cocked her eyebrow and gave her a _are you shitting me?_ look. "You can never be too careful."

"Liz―" she handed her the pocket knife and enveloped her hand around it. "―we're talking about Akane here."

"And so said the other date rape victims." Liz stated. "Trust me, you can never be too careful."

Maka sighed. Liz had seen and been through things living on the streets of Brooklyn with her little sister. Some things she would never discover about her friend's past. "Fine." She slipped the pocketknife into her boot.

The front door opened and closed followed by a "we're back" from Tsubaki. Maka's heart picked up its pace at the multiple footsteps entering the small cabin, she could hear Soul's grunts of annoyance from downstairs.

"Is it time?" Liz asked.

Maka nodded. "Thanks. For everything. You're a real friend."

"Don't sweat it."

"No, really, thank you for everything you've done for me and Soul." A knot full with sorrow tangled in her throat. Desperately she tried to swallow it down. "He's lucky he has you as a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" she sounded beyond baffled. "I'm not― we're not dating."

Maka's eyelashes fluttered with confusion. "You're not?"

"No."

"But― but the concert." Maka exclaimed.

"Last time I checked, a guy and a girl could go to concerts as friends."

"But you took care of his burns― you brought him his jacket―"

Liz cocked her eyebrow, staring at her as if she suddenly was in a straitjacket. All this time― they _weren't dating_. All of her frustration, heartache and sorrow― _they weren't dating_. It had all been for nothing. She had been so cold and treated Soul like shit all because she couldn't handle her heart breaking into pieces. Because― _they weren't dating!_ All this time when she was acting like a kid throwing a tantrum, Soul was completely confused and trying to fix their relationship while she kept sneering at him because there was no longer a _them_.

Her knees gave in. She fell to the floor and tears overflowed her eyes. "I'm such an idiot." They spilled and trickled down her cheeks.

"Is this why you've been acting weird?" Liz questioned as she offered her a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yes." Maka admitted, instantly feeling a weight unstrapping from her shoulders. "I thought―" she sniffled and inhaled shakily "―you know, I lost my chance."

Liz gathered Maka's hands in hers, giving them a comforting squeeze. "You love him, don't you?"

Her lips parted and no sound came. Akane. She was going on a date with Akane. During the few days she had spent with him, he had eased her pain from her heartbreak and made her not think about Soul every other second. He… Akane was _there_. He helped her shove her feelings for Soul in a small box within her and in the process, he wormed inside of her heart. Akane was genuine. She could _see_ herself with him, see herself kissing him, see herself cuddling up with him on the couch where Soul usually sat. Most important, she could see herself in white and walking down the aisle. There was something about Akane that drew her in.

"I don't know." she confessed, sensation of heartbreak washing over her once again. "A few days ago I would've said yes and now― I can't say it." New tears rose in her eyes and spilled.

"Do you love Akane?"

"I don't know." She pulled her hands from Liz, buried her face in them in shame. "I can't see myself with Soul and when I think about Akane, I can see myself loving him." She couldn't quite believe what she was saying. For so many years she had yearned to be with Soul. And now when her worst fear wasn't true… she didn't want him. Instead she found herself desiring Akane, who she never ever in her wildest dreams thought she could like romantically.

But― but _Soul was_ _single!_

She had to know if there ever was, it didn't matter if it was a little, if he ever thought of her romantically. If there ever was a part of him that longed for her the way she longed for him.

She wiped away the smudges of makeup. "I have to talk to Soul."

"Go get him." Liz handed her a clean wipe which she gladly accepted, wiping away the smudge makeup around her eyes. Without a bother to redo her makeup, she left her room while wiping her eyes. With determination in her step, she stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen where Tsubaki placed food in the fridge and freezer. Eyes locked with Soul's instantly widening eyes mixed with both shock and worry.

"Maka―"

"Can I talk to you?" she tried to supress a sob as she wiped away her last smudged makeup. "In private?"

It was as if he had witnessed a miracle. Silently he placed the cans in his hands on the kitchen island, equally silenced as he headed toward her. Without bothering grabbing a jacket, they headed outside on the porch.

Tsubaki waited for the click of the front door before she dropped all the food items. Excitingly she hurried up to the second floor where Liz already lay on the floor on the second level, peaking through the wooden railing through the window at the weapon and meister pair resting their elbows against the snowy railing. Tsubaki rushed down on the floor, high-fiving Liz's ready hand.

"Great teamwork." Liz grinned wide.

"Yeah, good job with Maka. You really convinced her."

Liz's smile turned shaky. "I just hope she realizes who her true love is."

Tsubaki cocked her eyebrow quizzically.

Liz waved it away. "Just watch. We'll see how it turns out."

Silence hung heavily as the both of them stared at the humongous giraffe Patty made. She was grateful for the space between them.

"So…" she could swear she heard Soul gulp, "what's up?"

This was it. All her questions would be answered.

She whipped toward him. "Do you love me?" she bluntly said.

He visibly froze, eyes blown wide open and shoulders stiff. "… yes."

It was barely a whisper, but she heard it as if he had screamed it to the skies. He loved her. All this time, they had loved each other. The time she was distancing from him, they could've been together. Instead of running away from her feelings and seeking comfort in Akane, she could've spent it with Soul.

But during the time, Akane had sooth her in a way she never thought she could be. He took her mind off of Soul and awoke a sleeping volcano of hidden feelings within her. Even though it was Soul, standing within arm's reach, giving her his heart, and all she could think of was Akane.

"Soul…" she started. "I'm going out with Akane."

The small glimmer of hope, of love for her vanished, eyes twisting with heartbreak before the infamous facade of nothingness covered up every shred of his true feelings. Of the heartbreak she induced.

"It's cool. I never intended on telling you since you're with Akane…" his gaze fell, bangs covering his eyes.

"I never wanted to hurt you Soul, you're the last one I want to hurt." She reached for him and he shied away. It was like a kick to the solar plexus.

"Don't worry about it." He backed from her. "I'll be fine."

She wanted to say something, _do_ something to comfort him from the obvious heartbreak. What could she do? He handed her his heart and she crushed it in the palm of her hand. She couldn't blame h―

"I'm leaving."

Her eyes widened with shock. "What?"

"It's best if I went away―"

"No!" Her hair whipped her cheeks from the force of her head shaking. "It's not better― you can't― you'll be all alone!"

"Relax. I'll go to New York and spend some time with my family."

How could his voice be so calm? She didn't want him to leave. She _wanted_ to spend New Year's Eve with him and their friends. It he went― if he went―

"What about me…?" she barely whispered.

"You'll be fine. You've all our friends and Akane."

"I won't have _you_. You're my best friend." Tears pooled in her eyes. She crashed into his chest, burying her face in his warm and safe chest, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "Please" she sobbed "don't leave."

He never embraced her. His arms hung limply by his sides. Never before had this happened and Maka wasn't quite sure how to deal with this.

"… I can't." He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. Eyes sought for his, but they never locked. Soul faced the other way and his bangs shielding his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I-I can't. I can't be around you and Akane without my heart breaking all over again."

"Soul…" She wished she could go back in time and redo it all. Erase all the errors she had made the couple of weeks and love him. Give her best friend the love he deserved and wanted. Maybe… her hands placed on Soul's stomach, attracting his attention. She knew she observed her from behind his bangs. Maybe… if she… she could forget all about Akane and love him once again. She stepped closer to him, tilting her head to the side as she leaned closer to him. Eyes fluttered shut and she could feel his warm breath on her lips. His breath hitched and he stiffened under her touch.

"No." he breathed, pushing her away as her eyes opened. "I can't let you use my feelings to comfort me."

Bile rose in her throat at the thought of doing something so disgusting as abusing his feelings. "No!" She shook her head madly. "That's not― I didn't m―"

"Hey Maka." She froze at Akane's voice. Soul turned around, revealing the view of Akane where he rounded the corner of the cabin. His smile instantly fell from his face. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No. We just wrapped it up."

"Wait." Soul halted his movement the moment he opened the front door. "Please, wait for me. Don't leave. I want… I want to fix this."

A strained smile spread on his face, twisting a knife in her chest. "You two enjoy your date."

"W―" She went after him and her voice was cut off by the front door slamming shut in her face. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered to the empty air as she watched Soul through the window hurrying inside of his room as Liz and Tsubaki stormed down the stairs.

"So, are you ready to head out?" Akane spoke, standing by the end of the short stairway, offering his hand like a real gentleman.

Her gaze moved to the window, seeing both Liz and Tsubaki by Soul's room door. Desperately she wanted to go after him, tell him it was all a sick joke and she did love him. Tell him she had loved him for such a long time and pepper kisses all over his face to sooth his pain. But she couldn't do that. She couldn't lie to him.

Slowly she nodded. "Yes." She grabbed his hand.

…

The moment he slammed the door shut, the mask of composure fell and shattered on the floor. Tears poured from his eyes as if they were waterfalls, soaking the wooden floor. He tried to muffle his ugly sobs as he pushed the drawer in front of the door to the sound of the rapid steps down the stairway.

"Soul!" He heard both women scream his name as they crashed against the door. The doorknob violently twisted as he pulled out the drawer under his bed, retrieving his bag. Soul fished up his phone and called the one person who could help him now.

Not even three rings later, he was met by the cheerful voice of his brother. "Soul bro, how is i―"

"She doesn't love me."

The joy in Wes's voice vanished. "What?"

"Maka doesn't love me." He sincerely tried to steady his voice, but all attempts failed. He sobbed loudly into the phone as he grabbed his clothes from the drawer. "She doesn't love me― she likes Akane."

"Oh Soul―"

"I'm leaving, I-I'm coming to New York." His lower lip quivered as he shoved his clothes in his bag. "I can't― I just can't stay here and watch her fall in love with him." His knees gave in, he fell to the floor loudly, not even noticing the commotion outside of his room had subsided. "It hurts― _it hurts!_ "

"Come here. I- I'll send a private yet to pick you up immediately." Wes said, Soul could detect sorrow in his brother's voice. "I'll ask the chefs to make your favourite dinner and I'll personally prepare a warm bath with that grassy-smelling bath bomb you always like."

There was no amount of words that could describe his appreciation for his brother. He couldn't even start wondering how he could survive all these years with the limited amount of contact he had with his brother. "T-thank you." he sniffles ugly. His hand bumped into something hard in his bag. He moved his clothes out of the way and retrieved the object, heart breaking all over again when he came face to face with the newspaper-wrapped gift to Maka.

He wouldn't need it anymore.

He threw it across the room, it slammed against the wall before it landed in the trashcan.

"I promise you Soul, we'll have a kick ass New Year E―"

Wes's voice was suddenly drowned out by the overwhelming sound of wood breaking and the sound of the two women and― and Kid?

"Soul! Maka might be in danger!" He caught Liz's words. Eyes blew to their maximum size, threatening to pop out of their sockets as his hand went slack. His phone slid out of his hand, hitting the hard floor, the glass screen loudly shattering. He didn't care his face was smeared with his tears, he ripped the drawer out of the way and the door swung wide open, slamming hard against the wall.

"What do you mean?" Soul sneered loudly.

"Kid discovered something."

"Kid?" Soul raised his eyebrow, seeing Kid behind Liz yelling into his phone.

"He just arrived here. He says this is _NOT_ a paid vacation." He didn't know what was more terrifying, their vacation was taken away from them or the implication of the illusion they had been rocked in.

"Akane said―"

" _Akane lied_." Liz growled. "Clay never returned to Death City. He hasn't been checking in with Kid."

Kid ended his call, cursing loudly as he shoved his phone roughly into his robe. "Black*Star and Patty are checking out Akane's hotel room." Kid turned toward the three weapons, golden eyes hard as he stared them down. "What happened here?"

"We were just settling in the cabin when Maka found him by the slope. He explained this was all a vacation." Tsubaki said hurriedly.

"And where is she?"

Ice rooted in his belly. "She's with Akane."

"Liz, you and I will go look for Maka. Tsubaki and Soul, you stay behind here for o―"

"Fuck you!" Soul shoved Kid away. "I'm not going to sit by when Maka's all alone with _him!_ "

"Soul―" He ripped the door wide open, the glass on the front door loudly shattering as he ran into the night. He jumped down the short stairway and landed on the snow. He had to find her. _He had to find her!_ He prayed to every god there was, praying for his meister to be okay. There was no other alternative, she had to be okay! He couldn't lose her now!

…

The snow under Maka's boots crunched as she went, hand in hand with Akane. His shoulder consolingly bumped into hers, eyes sought for hers as he tried to grab her attention. Her attention tightly wrapped around her beloved weapon in her mind.

All she had ever wanted was offered to her in a pretty box with a ribbon around it. Soul looked so vulnerable, shaky smile and eyes twinkling nervously with hope and so much love. For her. And she had crushed him. Utterly ground his heart to dust.

How could she do something so horrendous to him? She had promised to do whatever she could to protect Soul from getting hurt, and here she was, dealing the most agonizing pain there ever was on the one person who didn't deserve it. What kind of a monster meister was she? A couple of days ago she had adored him so much, throwing jealous fits because she wasn't the one he loved. Now when some random friend showed her affection, she just moved on from him, tossing his heart and feelings into the ditch as if he was replaceable.

But Akane… wasn't he replaceable? If the images inside of her head were correct… he was her soulmate. The one she would walk down the aisle for and love forevermore. Not Soul. In the past days, he had wormed his way inside of her heart and taken her mind off of Soul, but she still didn't love him either. Not yet at least. But he was still no _Soul._

Soul was far from replaceable. He was everything from courageous and strong to loyal and vulnerable. He possessed the most amazing qualities. He… he was perfect. With all of his flaws. She threw him away for a cheap substitute.

Akane couldn't make her happy. Gentlemanly Akane with his razor sharp charms couldn't ever make her happy in the long run. All the images of the good times she could have with Akane was good, don't get her wrong, but she would rather prefer the good and the bad with Soul.

There was nobody like Soul. He was her sun and moon, everything revolved around him. Her Soul. When she studied hard for a test, instead of focusing on his own studies, he brought in snacks. The moments when he watched TV and she talked on the phone about new restaurants she wanted to visit to one of her friends, he heard and stored the information. Even before she knew it herself, he would restock their bathroom drawer with tampons and pads in her size and buy her favourite ice-cream, doing everything to support her.

How could she _not_ love him?

Tears leaked through her tightly shut eyelids. Kid himself couldn't stop her from continuing loving her weapon. Her best friend. She could never stop loving him. Akane could never care for her like Soul could. She loved him for so long and she couldn't let her lapse in judgement ruin the sweet and warm and fussy love she held for him.

She had to fix it. She knew she could love him again. There was not a single reason that would justify going on a date when he was home hurting, packing to go on a plane thousands of miles away from her without knowing when she would see him again.

She couldn't be here.

She _had_ to find Soul!

"I'm sorry." She pulled her hand from Akane's, coming to a halt at the entrance of the restaurant. "I shouldn't be here."

"What?" he sounded shocked.

"What we shared was something great― don't get me wrong, I like the time we spent together, but I should be with Soul." The last sentence released what felt like bricks off her shoulders. Yes, she should be with Soul. Comfort him just like he had always done when she was either having a nightmare or needed some extra support. He was always there. Now he was in need of her.

"Wait― you want to be with… _Soul?_ " he spat out his name.

"I- I don't know, I just know I _need_ to be with him. I should be with him and support him even if he might not want to see me ever again." She quickly wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry, but… I'll see you in Death City." A quick pat on his shoulder, she swirled on her heel and darted. She had to reach the cabin. If she ran full-speed toward the cabin and took the shortcut through the alley, she could reach h―

She slammed against the wall of the secluded alley, wind knocked out of her. Object ripped at her neck, spinning her around and banged her against the wooden wall. Pain erupted from the back of her head. She was about to scream, but bony fingers forcefully gripped her throat.

Akane chuckled evilly. The sunglasses he usually wore now gone and hollow empty grey eyes were at display. Dead eyes she had only seen in dead foes.

"You think you can just leave me?" the silk smooth voice of Akane was gone, and left was a raspy unknown voice. "No tasty souls escape me."

She gripped his hand, ripping at it to release her, but it would not budge.

Akane― the impostor grinned wide. "What's wrong? You think your little Soul friend will come to your rescue? Not now when he hates your guts for breaking his poor, poor heart." The impostor licked his lips, drooling just like other kishins she had come face-to-face with.

No.

It couldn't be.

She had been fooled.

"Don't worry." He leaned forward. Maka desperately reached for the pocketknife in her boot. "I'll make it quick and painless."

…

Soul's breathed fast and hard, tugging at his shit where his soul was located. He should've made up with her. If he hadn't― he could've felt where she was located with their bond as weapon and meister.

Fuck. Where the heck was she?!

A gun shot resonated in the mountain village. His gaze followed the dark pink soul wavelength shot up in the sky from either Liz or Patty's gun. His heart stopped in his chest. Either they found her, or they entered a fight with the kishin.

Instantly he started running in the direction. Arms pumping harder than ever before and his already weary legs slapped rapidly against the snow. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he ran, bumping into a skier, making him fall down on the ground without caring to apologize. Only Maka was on his mind.

He skidded on the snow as he rounded the corner, the location where the gun shot was fired.

"Maka!" he yelled.

Black*Star turned toward him, eyes fixated on the snowy ground, refusing to look him in the eyes. His balled hands trembled violently as if he was desperately trying to contain himself. Patty's bawls echoed in the small alleyway, Kid soothingly caressing her hair, their backs facing him.

"Where's Maka!" he roared loudly. Painfully, slowly, Black*Star stepped to the side, revealing a crying Tsubaki and Liz quivering visibly, in her arms laid Maka, Liz closing Maka's eyes. "No…" he whispered. Crossed to her in three quick steps and dived to her side. "No…!" He ripped Maka from Liz's arms, head rolling limply and arms as flaccid and noodles. The mouth-watering purple lipstick he had found so kissable was smeared all over her chin and cheeks, red irritated skin created a circle pattern around her mouth: a bite mark. "No Maka!" Tears trickled down his cheeks worse than waterfalls. "No, no, no, no, NO!" he shook Maka in his arms, receiving no response. His hand cupped her awfully cold cheek, stroking her cheekbone as if her eyes would flutter open and she would ask why all of them were crying. "Y-you can't do this― no!"

"There's no soul wavelength present within her." Kid too calmly spoke for his taste. "She's gone."

No. She couldn't be gone. She couldn't! His soul wavelength stretched, searching for her familiar warm and welcoming soul that always seemed to coexist within him. Urgently sought for her, but found nothing. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. She― she― her s―

He cried out loudly, his entire being ripping apart into tiny shreds. His life― _his purpose_ ― the one person he loved more than life itself― the one person he was supposed to protect from death― _he failed._

"Maka!" He clutched her close to his chest, burying his face in her neck, soaking her hair with his tears.

It was true…

She was really…

… gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Hollow. There was nothing left. The hollow part of where their bond that connected them was ripped wide open, gaping wide at the incompleteness. Maka… she was really… her― _gone_.

He had run out of tears a long time ago. Feet dragged in the snow as he carried Maka in his arms, heading back toward the cabin. Patty's wails resonated in the seemingly silent mountain town as if they were all mourning Maka's…

"Watch your steps." Liz said.

His legs seemed pounds heavier, he barely had the energy to ascend the stairs to their porch. Kid held the front door open for him. His frozen body and popsicles for fingers should've been grateful for the warmth of the small cabin, but he couldn't feel any difference. Carefully he laid Maka on the red worn couch as if she was a porcelain doll.

"Hello Stein," Kid spoke into his phone. "I need you to round up the rest of Spartoi. Grab Marie as your partner. We're going hunting for a kishin. Make sure to bring Spirit with you." he silenced, hearing Stein out. "I'll say it as soon as he is here. I want you all in the Death Room in fifteen minutes." He ended the call.

Soul brushed Maka's bangs away from her eyes and entwined his hand with hers, needing it all to be one horrible nightmare, almost expecting her to wake up and question his heartbroken state.

"Here." Liz dropped a wet tissue on his hand. "I thought you might not want…" She tapped her own lips.

He grabbed the tissue in his trembling hand. "T-thanks." Carefully, he wiped away the purple mess on her face. "D-do we…" He swallowed his thick throat. "Do we have any ointment for her skin?"

Without questioning it, Liz hummed and disappeared upstairs.

"You're very cold." Tsubaki hiccupped between her tears. She wrapped his jacket around his shoulders.

"Thank you." He placed the used tissue on the floor beside him.

Time was a funny thing. Always seemed to stretch at the most boring moments and speed away at the funniest moments. Now, time became a blur. All he could see was Maka's pale face, her lifeless hand in his. After he finished spreading ointment over the red bite mark on her face, an army of footsteps filled the cabin.

Soul squeezed his eyes tightly shut when Spirit's voice resonated in the cabin. "Where's Maka?" he first questioned, receiving only silence. "Where is my darling daughter?" he roared. Spirit silenced, rapid footsteps followed and Soul was tackled away from her. "Maka!" Spirit latched onto Maka's shoulders, shaking her. "Maka, your papa has arrived, come on, wake up!"

"Spirit." Stein said sternly.

"Maka!" Spirit cried out, tears pouring in his eyes.

"Spirit!" The red-headed weapon stopped, turning to face his past meister. "There's no soul activity inside of her. She's dead."

Spirit silenced. Soul didn't dare looking at him. "You…" voice trembled with tears as he growled threateningly. "You!" He pounced like a tiger on Soul, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him as if he was a ragdoll. "Where were you?!" he sneered, spit spraying on Soul's face "You were supposed to protect her! What kind of partner are you?!"

Soul didn't resist. He was a failure of a weapon. His duty as her weapon was to protect her no matter what, and what had he done? He wasn't even there when she was…

"Spirit." Marie gasped. "Let him go!"

"This is all your fault!"

The weight of the Death Scythe was lifted. Marie and Stein pulled him off of him, Spirit hollering his pain, tears smudging his usually clean cheeks.

"I know the time isn't ideal, but we need to start the meeting now." Kid cleared his throat and attracted everybody's attention. "We've a kishin running loose here." Kid spoke over the hurting father's weeping. "We've managed to gather some info on the kishin. This kishin can take form of the souls it has devoured. Black*Star and Patty found Akane and Clay dead. It lashes onto the soul and manipulates the person's thoughts and feelings." Kid turned toward Stein. "I want you to take a look at Maka, something isn't quite adding up."

Soul peeked up, watching Stein as he went up to Maka. He hummed as his eyes scanned her body, seemingly checking her out with his soul perception. He cocked his eyebrow and leaned toward her, placed his index and middle finger against her neck. "That's interesting." He removed his hand from her. "She still has a pulse even though her soul is gone."

"She's not gone?!" Soul jumped up on his feet. "She's still alive?!"

"Physically, yes, she's still alive. But it won't take long before her body dies from the lack of soul―"

"She's still alive!" he exclaimed, relief washing over him. "If I can get back her soul― she will live!"

The realization hit him hard. She wasn't gone― there was still a chance for her to come back, she could return to her body. He could undo his error and Maka wouldn't have to suffer for his mistake.

He was going to save her.

No matter the consequences.

"Her soul has been devoured, there is no possible way we could save h―"

"I'm going to save her." Soul interrupted Stein, grabbing his discarded jacket on the floor, throwing it on, flashing his teeth toward Spirit. "You've nothing to worry old man, I'll get Maka back. Whatever it takes!" Without wasting another second, Soul slammed the front door open and left behind all the members of Spartoi.

He ran into the night. The weather changed. Snow fell from the sky like ninja stars, slashing and ripping at his jacket and the wet snow settling in his hair. As soon as he got Maka back, he wasn't ever going to visit a town with snow ever again.

If his hunch was correct, he knew exactly where Akane was.

His jaw tightened as he ran full-speed toward the slope, the location where their bond had abrupt been shattered. He reached the beginning of the slope, grateful for the lights still brightening the abandoned slant. His breath was short and quick, but he couldn't care. His lungs could burst or his legs could give in, he would still hunt for Akane. He ran up the slope, thighs burning and he cursed for not training as intensely as Maka.

"Akane!" he screamed, his voice resonating in the too quiet slope. "Where are you?" Only his voice answered him. "Come out and face me, you coward!" He came to a halt, listening for any sign of a living person, or a snake stealing Akane's form.

"Are you looking for me?"

Soul whirled around, seeing Akane casually leaning against the trunk of a tree, arms crossed over his chest. "You―" he growled "―give Maka back!"

"Hmm? Give her back?" he chuckled, a deeper and raspier voice took place instead of Akane's smooth one. "So, you found out, huh?"

"You damn right I have. You better give her back." he snarled.

"But why would I?" the kishin snickered. "She _wants_ to be with me. You saw it for yourself on the porch. You two made it so easy for me." the kishin stood up, wearing a huge shit-eating grin. "You broke down her mind. It made it so easy for me to sink my claws into her sanity and twist her thoughts and feelings. It was so easy sucking her soul out of her when she shoved her tongue in my mouth―"

Soul growled loudly, taking a swing at him, but meeting only air. The kishin stepped out of the way as if it was nothing. And it probably was.

"Her soul was so delicious, I have never eaten a grigori soul before―"

"Fuck you!" Soul punched again, air met his fist again. The kishin twirled on his feet, spinning behind him.

"Don't you see?" Soul's stiffened. The kishin's voice changed in pitch, going from the raspy voice of the demon to the voice he knew too well. The voice that used to yell at him for drinking out of the milk carton or leaving his boxers discarded in the bathroom. The same voice that burst with excitement when a new book was released in the book store. The voice that made his heart skip a beat and his throat running dry. The voice he loved so dearly.

Eyes wide like a deer in the highlights, he turned around and his fears were confirmed. Emeralds stared back at him and the irresistible purple lipstick perfectly applied to her lips. Maka's hands rose from her sides, cautiously placing them on his chest, leaning closer to him. "We could be together." Maka whispered.

Pleasant shivers ran though his body. Never again did he think he would hear her soft voice again, feeling her palms rubbing his chest. The hole within him seemed smaller and insignificant when he was around her. The sensation of being a little less broken than he was without Maka made him feel euphoric.

"I'm right here." she playfully sang. "I'm not going anywhere if that's not what you want."

He swallowed hard, eyes squeezing tightly shut. "You're not Maka." He backed away from her palms. "I'm not dumb."

"That's too bad. According to Maka's memories, you are."

He cocked his eyebrow. "Her memories?"

"Did I peak your interest?" she snickered. "Ah, yes, Soul Eater Evans, I don't know where to start. Maka's guilt when you took that deadly blow without a shred of hesitation or her disappointment when you brought Liz to the concert instead of her? Ah, so many options."

Soul's jaw tightened. "Don't abuse her memory!" His arm flashed and out sprouted his scythe blade. "I'll kill you for touching her!" He leapt toward it, winging his scythe blade like a madman, and the kishin swiftly danced away from his attacks.

"Do you think you can honestly kill your own meister?"

"You're not Maka!" he growled, slashing at its throat, the kishin ducked.

"You're wrong." The kishin grabbed his arm, Soul's eyes bulged when it used his momentum and flung him passed it, Soul's scythe running right through a tree. "I _am_ Maka. She's a part of me now."

"She will never be a part of you." Soul huffed as he pulled at his blade, not budging the slightest. "She's her own person." He sliced his way out of the trunk of the tree, loudly cracking as it fell, hitting the ground loudly. He screamed, jumping back into the fight.

The kishin was playing him. Easily dodging every swing and punch he threw at it. With access just to Maka's combat skills, her skills alone were far superior to his. Who knew how many souls it had devoured, how many years of combat had the kishin tugged under his belt from devouring poor victims.

Far greater skills than his was for sure.

The kishin twisted Maka's smirk beyond humanly possible, the corners of her mouth barely touching her ears as it glared at him. Visibly amused at the whole situation. "You're so weak." The kishin grabbed his right leg in the middle of a kick, twisting his already injured foot. Soul yelped in pain, falling face first on the wet snowy ground. Before he had a chance of constructing a single thought, he was dragged. Snow slipped inside of his jacket and ice hiding under the surface sliced at his face. Hot blood trickled down his face before the ground was suddenly gone. He soared through the air, his back hit the trunk of a tree, knocking the air out of his lungs. He gasped loudly, forcing down oxygen into his lungs. His foot pulsed painfully. Damn. If it was barely sprained before, it was definitely sprained now.

"Don't you see?" the kishin spoke softly in Maka's voice. "It's all useless. You stand no chance. Why not throw in the towel and join Maka? From Maka's memories, I can see you two are a power pair. With your soul added to my collection, I could give Maka here a weapon to wield. You and Maka would never be apart. I can promise you that."

His fingers dug into the bark of the tree as he slowly dragged himself up on his one good foot. His free hand wiping away the blood that trickled passed his right eyebrow. Soul half-heartedly snickered. "Who the hell do you take me for? I'm a student for Shibusen, I don't make deals with kishins."

"Well then." From the kishin's fingertips' sprouted long see through metal. "I'll just have to take your soul by force then!" The kishin leapt, sharp nails high in the sky. Soul raised his scythe to protect himself.

He was pushed to the side and shards soared passed him, digging into the bark of the tree where he had just stood. He gazed up to see Stein's familiar lab coat and Spirit's dark shaft in his hand. "You okay?" Stein asked as he got up from him.

"I'm fine." Soul sat up, wiping away again the ongoing flow of blood trickling from his forehead.

"I see you still got it in you, Stein." the kishin spoke up in Maka's voice.

"Maka." Spirit gasped, the scythe trembled in Stein's grasp.

"It has access to Maka's memories. It knows all of our skills and specialities." Soul informed.

"I see." Stein said under his breath. "You rest, you've done enough. Spirit and I will take over from here."

"You can't kill it." Soul exclaimed, he heaved himself up too quickly and his sprained foot pulsed with pain, his knees hitting the snow as he grabbed a hold of Stein's lab coat. "Maka is in it. We can't kill it."

"Believe me Soul, I don't want Maka to suffer anymore." the older scythe almost wept from his weapon form. "I only want what is best for my darling daughter. And the best we can do is end her misery."

"N―" he growled and cursed in pain when he put weight again on his bad foot. Damn. If he kept on standing on his right foot, the damage could get worse.

Before he could utter another word, Stein went away from within his grasp toward the kishin wearing Maka's skin.

"Don't hurt her!" he hollered and Spirit's scythe clashed against the see-through shards sprouting out of its hand.

He tried to stand up, scrambling to get on his feet but pain sparked in his foot once again as blood slid down his eyebrow and into his eye. Desperately he wiped it away and snapped his eye open.

Damn it. He had to do something. And quick before Stein killed the kishin off and Maka along with it. There had to be a way for him to save her. There just _had_ to be one. There had to be a way for him to prove it wasn't too late for them to save her.

His eyes fluttered closed. Just maybe… if he could prove she was still alive and kicking, maybe it would be their ticket to victory. His soul stretched like a bubble gum, reaching out toward the kishin clashing weapons with Stein. Blindly he reached out, searching for Maka's familiar soul, any trace of her, any sign she was still _here_. His gut knotted as he aimlessly reached out for her. He refused to give him. He couldn't give up. There was no way he could give up on her when the kishin was still alive and breathing. His jaw tightened and his nails dug into the snow, slowly melting in his hands as blood trickled down his eyelid. Come on Maka, she just had to hear him―

As if the sky darkened and lightning struck him, his soul jolted at the brief connection.

_Soul!_

Maka! His eyes snapped open and the kishin's head was lowered as if he was a robot out of function, pigtails swaying slowly echoing the momentum it had. Soul froze. Stein raised Spirit high in the air, the sharp edge of Spirit gleaming threateningly.

Without a thought, his body moved. Snow went flying and he tackled the Maka impostor out of the way. Pain coursed through his body when the blade went through his abdomen, spraying his crimson blood on the snow. Stein's eyes widened with astonishment as the scythe blade halted. Soul wheezed, coughing up blood. Eye squeezed shut, trying to shut out the painful throbbing in his foot and the hot blinding pain in his core as blood flowed passed his eyebrow. His hand shook madly and grasped Sprit's blade.

"Don't…" he inhaled shakily. "… Sh-she's alive."

The stolen laughter of Maka's burst out behind him. "You're gold worth!"

Soul's flesh slopped loudly when Stein ripped the scythe from his stomach, caught Soul and backpedalled from the kishin's greedy hands.

"You're more loyal than I thought. You're more useful alive than in my collection." the kishin boasted. Abruptly the kishin's laughter came to an end. A moment later from up the slope appeared blue hair coming in full-speed.

"Soul!" Black*Star exclaimed, quickly hurrying to his side. After him followed the rest of team Spartoi, already armed and weary from fighting. They joined him, Kid, Kilik and Ox on guard as they watched the kishin carefully. "It fucked you up real good, man."

Soul grunted as Stein carefully laid him down on the ground, blood pouring rapidly from his stomach and back. Kim dived to Soul's side, discarded Jacqueline and held her hands over the open wound on his stomach. Her hands emitted a weak pastel green colour as the blood slowly started to come to an end.

"What were you thinking?" Spirit spat from his scythe form.

"She's alive." Soul clung onto the hem of Stein's lab coat as he tilted his head. His eyes fluttered shut and he gritted his teeth. "I felt her. She's―" he coughed up blood, staining the pure snow. "― she's still fighting."

"No." Spirit immediately spoke, shaft shaking in Stein's hand. "Is she― you're not― _are you sure?_ "

"I'm not… joking." Stein's watchful eyes followed Soul's trembling hand, tapping his chest where his soul rested. "I felt her… right here."

"He's telling the truth." Stein said astonished. "She's still saveable."

"Thank Death." Spirit exhaled with so much relief his voice cracked at the end, almost breaking out crying.

The kishin broke out laughing like a mad woman, voice cracking from the sheer volume. "Maka's memories showed that you were all strong, I should've known mere snow puppets had no chance at beating all of you." It giggled crazily, Kid's pinkies twitched with urge against the trigger.

The identical leather jacket to Maka's cracked as if the leather had been exposed to liquid nitrogen and turned to ice. Cracks ran across the smooth skin of Maka's and covered her entire body before it all broke apart. As if a monster broke free from a cocoon, from the now colourless shards that once was the appearance of Maka, a taller figure rose; shards sprouting from the dark grey skin. Blood smeared around its mouth as if it had recently ripped the flesh off the bones from an innocent creature. Eyes a hollow grey, reflecting the surroundings like mirrors.

"It was such a long time ago since I had to turn to my true form." The familiar voice of his meister had disappeared and the true voice of the kishin was heard, a deep and mysterious voice, intriguing and yet creepy. "Everyone, meet my collection."

The ground started shaking. Snow peacefully sleeping on the branches of pine trees fell from their comfortable places. Branches rattled madly and the steel from the lifts shrieked loudly. The steel wire snapped and the thankfully empty lift chairs slammed to the ground, clouds of snow rising to the sky like smoke from an active volcano.

Kid grunted, widening his stance not to lose his balance. He raised his guns and pointed them at the tall man, pulling the trigger. Kid's eyes bulging with shock when out from the snowy ground, Akane jumped up with Clay in his hand as if this entire time he had been hidden in the snow. The compressed bullets of soul wavelength bounced off the blade of Clay's as if they were nothing. Arms sprouted up from the ground, nails digging into the snow and heads appeared. There had to tens― no, _hundreds_ of humans crawling up from the ground. Weapons already in hand of every size and shape, some sort of farmer, judging of the straw hat and the denim dungarees held a normal scythe while Akane, had his very alive weapon partner; Clay. If the bunch of meisters with their weapon partners under the kishin's influence were able to resonate, they were in deep trouble.

Soul's heart skipped a beat when at the very back, through the spread legs of the army of stolen souls, a blonde head popped up from the ground and emerald eyes blazed brighter than the full-moon watching them.

"Maka!" Soul exclaimed, trying to scramble up on his feet but Kim's strong palms forced him down on the cool ground. "It's Maka!"

The army of souls the kishin had created all gave a loud battle cry before they ran toward them.

"Everybody protect Soul, Black*Star you're our last defence." Kid ordered and Black*Star groaned with annoyance of being stuck guarding Soul's weak ass. Kid released a rain of bullets, one hit the farmer square between the eyebrows. The farmer stumbled, cracks breaking before he shattered into pieces of glowing see-through shards. A substance Soul could only assume was ice. Slowly the light left the shards and they were dull and lifeless.

Ox's lightning coursed through the air and struck a person, immediately shattering and the glow left the shards like the farmer. Kilik pumped lightning and fire out from his iron gloves, melting the ice bodies, the glow leaving the body.

"The wound…" Kim looked up, meeting Stein's gaze. "It's bad."

"Spirit." Stein stated.

"Right." Stein placed his hand over the wound. Soul yelped loudly when his yawning wound suddenly closed and Stein's wavelength glowed, decorating his stomach with stitches.

"Soul thread sutures." Stein muttered under his breath. "Is this better?"

Kim hummed approvingly, flesh painfully healing, inch after inch. "I know a way to save her." Soul's grip tightened on Stein's lab coat. It was the only possible way he knew he could reach her― the only way he had a chance to save her― it just _had_ to work.

"You do?" Spirit sounded astonished. The soul wavelength stitches quivered from the lapse of focus.

"Yes." he breathed, head tilting upward to see Maka in the distance, wielding an identical copy of his weapon form except it was colourless. She simply stood behind the army of stolen souls alongside the kishin, taunting him with her presence. "You get me to her."

"Are you crazy?" Kim spat. "I've just stopped the bleeding. One wrong move and all my hard work will be thrown away."

"And your foot is in no shape for battling through the kishin's army." Stein added.

"I don't have to fight anyone, all I need is for you all to hold off the enemy for me to reach Maka's vessel." Soul grabbed Kim's hand, steering it away from his unhealed wound, the green glow disappearing. "I know I can do this, I know I can save her, but I'll need your help― all of your help if I'm going to succeed."

"Stein." Spirit spoke up. "We got to do this― Maka…"

Stein closed his eyes with defeat. The glowing stitches on his wound ceased to exist. "What do you want us to do?"

"Get me to Maka, then blast her with your soul wavelength. I'll take care of the rest."

A bright light and Spirit's feet hit the snowy ground. "Now you listen to me," he kneeled down and grabbed Soul's collar, ripping him up on his feet.

"Don't open his wound." Kim hissed.

"You've given me hope, you better not fail― if you do." Spirit snarled, spit flying on Soul's face. "You'll taste my blade, and this time, I will make sure you won't get up."

Soul ripped his hand away from him. "I won't fail."

Spirit backpedalled. "Black*Star, you heard the plan?"

"Loud and clear, you ready Tsubaki?"

"Right."

The black tattoos appeared on his body, crawling up on his face as Tsubaki grew and turned darker in his hand. A grin spread on Kim's face when she gripped Jacqueline in her hand, fire barely contained within the lantern. Spirit turned back into his scythe form and landed in Stein's hand as Soul carefully placed weight on his injured foot. His eyebrows crinkled together in pain. He could do it. It didn't hurt _that_ bad. If he had to, he could run.

"Yahoo!" Black*Star exclaimed, diving toward the battlefront where fire and lightning casted at the stolen souls. "Take _this!_ " Black*Star socked an older man in the face. His shadows stretched and shot up from the ground, piercing the older man like thousands of spires before the colours drained and broke into pieces.

Soul put his life in his comrades' hands, half-running half-limping toward the large body of ice-soldiers. His foot screeched loudly in pain. Kim ran right by his side. He collided with the battle front, Kim released the raging fire and blasted four ice puppets and a pool of melted ice was left in its wake. Soul ran, electricity from Harvard knocked an ice puppet away from him. Tsubaki's shadow wrapped around the enemy's ankles, tripping them when they leapt toward him. His trusted friend took turns, circling around him to launching into the middle of the army, as if they were dancing. No words needed exchanging, everybody was on the same page.

Soul's eyes were set on his goal. Maka stood still, cemented on the spot like a true ice sculpture, just waiting for him to arrive.

"Stay away!" The kishin growled with annoyance, baring his teeth threatening as they reached the other side of the battlefield. The kishin personally entered the battlefield, launching toward Soul with claws raised high. Stein quickly swooped in, knocking him right in the cheek and it went flying. One powerful push from the ground, he launched toward Maka. The corner of Soul's mouth could only twitch with joy at the familiar way she dived her scythe at Stein. Stein blocked it with Spirit in his left hand, right hand blasting her with his soul wavelength right in her chest. A quiet gasp left her lips before her head hung limp. Before Stein had even time to back away, Soul grabbed the scythe and swung it away before he roughly pulled her into his arms, her tiny frame pressed crushed against his chest.

His eyes fluttered shut, deep within his soul, he cracked his fingers and the sound bounced within the black blood room, the noises of the battlefield as gone as a forgotten memory. His fingers ran over the smooth lid before he opened it, revealing the black and white keys. His hands crashed down on the keys, rapidly dancing over the keys as he poured his heart out, his soul calling out to hers with his music, the one thing Maka could never forget. The one thing she could never mistake him for someone else. His music desperately reached out toward her as if he stretched his hand out, fingers running through smoke as he tried to catch her.

He could feel her. The warm presence of her. Her soul that only reminded him of a warm embrace and pleasant scolding hot water. A presence he had accepted as a part of his own, a part of him he loved and cherished more than himself. He could barely touch her, and he let his music of his soul pour out from his fingertips, hoping Maka would hear him.

At the distance part, on the outside of his soul, he could feel her head lifting from his shoulder and her hand hitting him on his back. His jaw tightened when her fist would repeatedly punch on his barely stable wound. He couldn't afford losing his focus. He kept playing. There was nothing that could stop him. If he stopped playing, he knew an opportunity like this would never return and her body lying on the couch in the cabin would perish, forever losing Maka.

Within his soul, he gasped, coughing out blood and tainting the white keys. His suit soaked with blood from his back and stomach, once again blood poured down his back. He forced his fingers to hit the keys, not one note off beat.

He gasped and his fingers slipped on the keys, new blood running from his back and staining his suit. It wasn't from his earlier wound, it was from a new one. Pain sparked from the new wound, his hands stumbling on the keys. He winced and moaned in pain as new wounds appeared on his back, feeling how the sharp object in Maka's hand repeatedly stabbed him in the back outside of his soul.

He couldn't stop. He couldn't stop now. He vowed he would save her. There was no turning back. His fingers kept on dancing over the keys, producing the sickly tunes of his soul. Blood rose in his throat, coughing it out and the warm liquid landed on the back of his Hand. It became harder to breathe as if a plastic with a tiny hole covered his mouth and nostrils. His world was spinning, _he_ was spinning as the pain kept on exploding on his back to the beat of his music, just as his fingers, never missing a beat.

The colour slowly drained form the blood red curtains and grey invaded them as if the fabric was aging and dying in front of his eyes. The usually polished plaid floor cracked and lost the prideful shine. His room― _his soul_ , was dying. _He_ was dying.

His song slowed down as the energy to play ceased to exist. His world was growing darker and his soul kept on reaching for hers. A new wound opened on his lower back. Instantly his focus was broken, he launched away from his piano within his soul and his eyes snapped open when his legs unexpectedly gave in. His grip on her went slack and he crashed down on the ground, his blood spilling on the white snow. The blade stayed lodged in his body by his spine. Maka's scream drowned out all other sounds. Blood filled his throat, he coughed and coughed, blood staining the snow. He wheezed and coughed, forcing air down his lungs, but it didn't help. Every breath he took, it resulted in a coughing fit and blood rising in his throat.

He directed his face up Maka's curved knees, passed her dress till he found her face. Her eyebrows narrowed and her high pitched scream resonating in the air as she fisted her own hair. The colour drained from the ice-statue Maka's faded, cracks ran over her face. She hollered to the moon as she broke. Ice falling into a pile in front of his feet and left right in front of him was Maka's grigori soul, pulsing vividly and her wings fluttering with powerfully. Her strength warmed his frozen body and his breath was stolen from the sheer beauty of her soul.

"You fool!" the kishin screamed at the top of its lungs. "I'll kill you!"

_I knew you wouldn't give up so easily,_ he wanted to say but all energy left his body. His tongue failed him. With the last energy he had left, a smiled wide at the soul floating right in front of him. His vision darkened, his muscles went slack with relief, he found himself falling backwards and never hitting the ground, falling and the view of the light blue grigori soul disappearing.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Something was terribly wrong. Ice cold fear rotted in her belly and icy panic ran through her veins, heart thudding like a humming bird in her chest. Something was so terribly wrong. Images of Soul bounced in her mind. Soul bloody and battered and his blood colouring the snow a crimson red, eyes blank with nothingness― blank with _death_.

Maka's heart speeded in her chest and her breathing came even faster. No. He couldn't― It wasn't― _no!_ He couldn't be― Soul was her partner, he couldn't go!

"Soul!" she shrieked, sitting up straight. Hands quivered and sweat dripping from her forehead. She was met by the wooden walls of her room inside of the cabin. Her hands clawed at her messy hair pooling around her shoulders and her usual stripy pyjamas, not the purple dress she had worn.

So it had all been one horrible, _horrible_ , nightmare.

"Maka."

Her head whipped to the side, surprised at her father sitting in a chair by her side. Heavy blue bags decorating his eyes. She bit her lower lip, the nagging sensation of something _terribly_ wrong eating at her sanity. Her dad shouldn't be here. _Why_ was he here?

"I'm glad you're awake―"

"Where is Soul?" she cut him off.

"Darling, we can talk about Soul in the―"

"Where is he?" she snarled. Spirit's gaze moved to the floor. Her heart jabbed. He wasn't supposed to react like that. He was supposed to question her sudden interest in her partner and assure her he was fine, sleeping in his room like the giant baby he was.

She hurled her blanket off of her, legs thrown over the edge.

"No Maka, you're supposed to rest― careful!" He steadied her when her al dente noodle legs gave in, grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Where is he!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, no consideration to the people who might be sleeping. She ripped her shoulders from his grip, wobbling toward the door like a drunken man. Why on earth was she so uncoordinated?

Without bothering to twist the doorknob, she crashed into it. Her eyes widen with shock when she fell to the ground instead of finding her balance. What was wrong with her body?

"Maka, sweetpea, it's in the middle of the night, you should sleep."

She let her father lift her up from the ground before she stumbled away toward the stairway. She clung tightly on the railing as she hurried down the stairway. Her knees quivering, exhaustion weight down her legs for every step she took, only her worry for her Soul kept her up.

Her quivering hand twisted the doorknob to his room he shared with Liz and it swung open. Her hands flung to her mouth and tears brimmed in her eyes.

He wasn't sleeping peacefully. He was lying on his side with tubes coming out of his abdomen and bandages coming around by the sides. A tube coming out of his mouth and a plethora of different machines lit and running, cords attached to his arms and chest. The two beds that were there when they moved into the cabin was nowhere to be seen, only the hospital bed took up the small room.

"No…" she whimpered. Knees giving in and she fell to the floor. "No! Soul…" tears trickled down her face.

The images she saw, him lying dying in the snow… they were true. She really had― she really had ripped his heart from his chest and tossed it over the railing on the porch. He gave her his heart, the one thing she always wanted, and she broke him.

It was all so clear, the clouds of Akane which had clouded her blinding love for Soul were gone. She had been fooled. Akane had twisted her mind, turned her away from the one person she trusted with her life, and she betrayed him.

And it was _him_ who lay broken in the hospital bed.

She cried. Tears streamed down her face like waterfalls, her body quivering with guilt and hurt.

"I'm sorry, darling." Spirit kneeled down beside his daughter and comfortingly rubbed her back. "I'm really sorry." He pulled her into a hug, for once, she returned it, clutching at his suit. "The kishin copied your looks, Soul felt you calling to him, and he was determined to safe you. There was so many of its puppets against us all. He managed to save you, but we didn't manage to reach him."

She remembered. The thick darkness surrounding her, the invisible ropes tying her down, forcing her deeper and deeper within the darkness. She fought them, kicking and punching, but the ropes would snake around her limbs and abdomen as if they were serpents. She called for Soul the only name she had known. Then she heard it, his piano, the familiar sound of his dark and chaotic playing she recognized too well. It gave her strength, weakened the ropes' grip on her until she managed to fight them all off.

"I'm sorry too." Liz's voice erupted from behind her. "I'm so sorry. I just wanted to give you something to protect you with, but… the kishin copied your entire look. We couldn't get the knife away from it."

Maka's head whipped toward Liz and Black*Star in her pyjama. Red hot anger grew and spread throughout her body and all she could see was Liz. " _What?_ " she hissed, ignoring her father as he tried to tug her toward him. "It― _I_ stabbed Soul with _your_ knife?" Liz's gaze averted from hers, slowly nodding. She growled, launching toward her but Spirit's grip on her was too strong. "How could you?" she screamed kicking and twisting in Spirit's grip, trying to break free. " _You_ made me kill him! Soul is _dead_ because of _you_!" she sobbed. "He's _gone_ because of _you!_ "

"It's not her fault." Black*Star spoke up. "It's my fault too. I was closest to him when the ice puppet stabbed him, but I couldn't get to him. I failed my follower." He stared down on the floor, eyes completely broken, so unlike the always cheerful and energetic Black*Star.

"We all were there, but the kishin was determined to keep us from reaching him, so it could collect his soul, we all failed him." Spirit said as Maka slowly went flaccid in his arms.

No, none of them failed him. She was the one. If she hadn't… if she hadn't acted like such a brat and stormed out of the cabin, none of it would've happened. Akane― the kishin wouldn't have manipulated her into crushing on Akane and Soul would've still been _alive_.

She remembered. It was as if a block hid her memory and covered it up with a fake one, but now it had disintegrated and now the truth was exposed. She remembered her hot emotions as she wandered up the slope. The tree she hid under from the snow and wind. The kishin had called for her. As soon as she rounded the tree, it bounced on her. The kishin's soul lashed onto hers and forcefully disconnected her from Soul before it sunk its claws into it, covering up the incident in her mind with fake memories.

Now when she knew the feeling of the kishin's presence within her soul, she felt so stupid. Her fluttering eyes when he asked if she didn't feel the bond and the kishin pulled at her emotions as if they were strings. The heart-breaking moment inside of her room with Liz when her heart screamed her love for Soul, but the kishin hushed them down.

It was all her fault.

She was the first link in the chain. It was her fault Soul was dead.

"I don't think Soul would appreciate it thinking he is dead." Stein's calm voice came from within Soul's room, seated on a chair with an unlit cigarette hanging between his lips.

"Is he still alive?" Maka asked, hope bubbling in her chest.

"He's alive this second, however he's far from out of the woods. We have no idea if he will survive. He might die any given moment."

The little hope that was produce sunk to the pit of her stomach. "How bad is he?"

"Really bad. When we got him away from the battlefield, he had already lost a lot of blood. Almost all of his vital organs had been stabbed. We had to remove his spleen, kidneys and his lung. Kim could only do so much before the organs died."

"Does he need anything? I could donate any organs he need―"

"We mostly removed the organs he could survive without, but now since he has no kidneys the dialysis is keeping him alive for now, but he won't be able to survive on it forever. If he survives till he wakes up, he's going to need a kidney―"

"I'll donate."

"Unfortunately for you, Mr.―"

"I'm the one donating my kidney." Maka whipped her head around, for the first time seeing the tall strange man sitting on the too small couch crammed together with the two beds that used to be inside of Soul's room.

Her breath was stolen at the view of the almost copy of Soul. The man had a slimmer face that Soul, but he certainly had the same nose and mouth. What separated him from Soul the most was his blonde hair and sapphire eyes clearer than tropical water. This― this person could only be Wes Evans.

His lips were tense as he stared at her. "So, you're the infamous Maka Albarn, the one who broke my kid bro's heart."

She winced. "Hey that's not fair dude. The kishin mindfucked the shit out of her." Black*Star barked.

Wes laughed humourlessly. "Fair? My brother is in critical condition while she's alive. _He's_ paying the price for her mistake. Now is that fair?"

"I'm sorry." Maka whimpered, forcing down a sob. "I messed up. It is so unfair since he shouldn't be in that hospital bed, _I_ should be. I'm so sorry Wes."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes." She said without a shred of hesitation, completely different from the moment on the porch. Now when the Akane clouds were gone, her love for Soul shone brighter than ever. "I love him so much."

"I know how much he loves you and it makes sense why he would go to this length to protect you." he barely whispered. "But I can't forgive you for breaking his heart. The last time he called me, he was bawling his eyes out because of you. If he dies now, that will be the last moment I had with him, and he was heartbroken because of _you_."

Maka bit her lower lip. If Soul were to… she would've been the cause to plague his final moment with his younger brother. She knew the pain, the last time she saw her partner, she tore his heart from his chest. If he… he would've gone away with a broken heart.

"He wasn't heartbroken." Stein spoke up. "When I reached him, he was smiling."

"Smiling?" Maka echoed.

"Yes, smiling. Even though he was completely passed out from blood loss, he was smiling the entire time."

Wes sighed… possibly with relief. "Good night everyone."

Maka wanted to say something, but Wes turned his back toward them and squeezed his long legs in the couch, laying with his back toward them and the thin blanket thrown over him. She had already done enough. For now at least.

"Mr. Evans is right. Everybody go back to bed. Maka, would you like to see Soul?" Stein asked as he stood up from his chair.

"I do." She made an attempt at standing up, but her knees gave in. Spirit helped her up on her feet and he supported her, grateful for his help. They went up to his bedside as Stein closed the door behind them.

He looked completely battered with all the tubes and cords attached to his body, his face looked so peaceful. Completely relaxed and at ease. Maka untangled her arm from around Spirit's shoulder, supporting herself on the hospital bed. Her hand trembled as she reached out to him, cupping his face. Her thumb stroked his cool stubby cheek.

"I'm really sorry Soul." she whispered. "I wish… I wish I was a better meister." He was always so strong, on his own and with her. He… he single-handedly saved her. He led her through the darkness and freed her from the kishin's grip. He put his life on the line for _her_. There were no words enough to describe her feelings. Slowly she leaned toward him.

If only… if only she could―

Stein grabbed her arm. "I can't let you bond with him."

She whipped her head, astonishment on her face. "Why?"

"Your soul was ripped from your body. It has not yet settled in. If you bond your soul with his, there's a high possibility your soul could connect to his instead of your own body, and both of you would die."

"Oh…" her gaze returned to Soul.

"Even if you could reach him, he wouldn't respond. His soul is sleeping."

"He is?"

"Yes. His soul cannot dwell soundly in his body, so it falls asleep, giving the body time to heal on its own." Stein placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Soul is strong. He put his faith in you when the kishin stole your soul. Now we need to do the same."

"Yeah." A smile growing on her face. She had to believe in him. He wouldn't leave her now. "Professor, how long will Soul be asleep?"

"We don't know for sure, but he won't be waking up any time soon."

"Oh." Maka's head fell.

"Don't worry." Spirit surprisingly poked her nose, he smiled gently toward her. "What Soul did up on the slope was something we thought was impossible. He defied death and he saved you. He wouldn't dare to leave when he has you waiting for him."

"Thank you papa." She murmured, swallowing the thickness in her throat.

She had to believe in him. Soul was the most loyal person she knew and he wouldn't just walk away from her without a fight. Even if his soul was sleeping, he was still fighting to stay alive, clinging on the little life he possessed. All she could do was sit beside him and wait for him.

"It's late and you need your share of rest too." Spirit said as he gently grabbed a hold of her biceps, preparing to support her.

"Okay." Her body was screaming for sleep, muscles already tired with fatigue and eyes grainy with sleep. She leaned once again toward him, her lips connecting with his forehead. "I love you." She caressed his cheek one last time before she removed her hand from him. "I'll be back in the morning. Sleep well Soul." She stopped. Her eyes landed on the trash can where she saw some sort of newspaper bundle with her name sloppily written on it, recognizing the handwriting all too well. "What's that?"

Spirit followed her gaze, he moved over to the trashcan and picked it up, revealing some sort of package with newspaper wrapping. "It seems like it's meant for you." He handed it to her. She squeezed the package, a rectangular object she recognized immediately the familiar shape of. "You can open it in your bedroom."

"Okay." She let her father wrap her arm around his shoulders as he supported her, taking her back to her room on the upper level. She crawled back in her bed and he pulled the blanket over her body as if she was a toddler once again.

"Papa." Maka whispered, sorrow knotting in her throat. She licked her suddenly dry lips. "Did he… does Soul hate me?"

"Of course not pumpkin." Spirit placed his hands above hers on her gift. "When you… when they brought you back to the cabin, he was devastated. He promised me, he would save you. Whatever it took, he would save you. His love for you was so strong he was willing to lay down his very life to save yours. His feelings for you are far from hate."

"I hope so." Her fingers fiddled with the corner of the newspaper wrapping. "I just… I hurt him so much on the porch. I tore his heart out when he offered it to me."

"He will understand. He's a fine understanding young man. If he dares to reject my sweet angel I'll fuck him up! Nobody hurts my sweet pumpkin and gets away with it!"

She hoped so. They had their fights and struggles they pulled through, but never had they had a fight to this magnitude and the fallout had been devastating. She had faced death, and as the loyal weapon he was, he went and saved her. If he loved her or hated her, it was so much like him.

He couldn't leave her now. She loved him. He couldn't leave her without knowing the truth.

"Soul…" New tears rose in her eyes and her nails dug into the package.

"Don't worry Maka." He squeezed her hands. "He's strong. He wouldn't dare to leave you." He extended his index finger and tapped the hard object within the newspaper wrapping. "Make good use of your gift while we wait for him to wake up."

She hiccupped, staring at her father and then back down on the package in her hands. "Yeah." Her fingers ran under the paper and flipped the newspaper open. The object fell from the inside, confirming her suspicion. It was a thick romance novel. The particular one she had thought of buying for a while. There had only been one moment by the dinner table she had mentioned it when he seemingly just stuffed his face with curry. He had actually listened to her and bought it to her.

A smile spread on her face as she opened the book, smelling the fresh scent of new book. Her eyes fluttered at the message written on the first blank page. First were three different sentences written, all of them madly drawn over with the black ink from the ballpoint pen as if the writer had now just regretted the words, but wanting to annihilate the words. In Soul's sloppy writing he wrote "Sorry." And right under it with smaller letters he wrote "P.s sorry for the mess."

New tears trickled down her cheeks, hands trembling as she held the book close to her chest. "You idiot." she sniffled. "You know the gift wrapping is in the bottom drawer."

…

At the academy, the two things they had taught Soul were one, death was not only an abstract state which would befall every living organism, but it was also a living talking person walking in this world, two, death were irreversible. Once something was dead, it was dead, forever gone to never return.

He could only smirk, how wrong all of them were. They beat the odds, defied the unimaginable and together with Maka, they saved her. Together he managed to give Maka strength and freed herself from the manipulative prison of ice the kishin had created. She was safe and sound to return home. His mistake killed her. He corrected it and paid for it with his.

He could only chuckle.

He couldn't regret it. He gave his life for the one person who meant the most to him. He couldn't regret the choices he made. What was there to regret? Nothing. From the moment he entered the academy, he knew he was a soldier, the next day or hour or second could be his last. He treasured the time he spent with his friends. He made amends with his past and reconnected with his family, even if the time was brief and short-lived. There was no reason he would look over his shoulder and regret his decisions. The way he lived was good for him. He was thankful for the time he spent with his friends and family and everybody at the academy, and most importantly, he enjoyed and cherished every second he spent with Maka. Even though they fought and Maka was too dense from time to time, there was not a single thing he would've changed.

He could only close the lid on the piano keys of his life, bowing deeply just like his piano teacher had nagged at him about, and let the curtains of his life fall to the sound of the thunderous applauds from the audience. For the last time, he went off his stage.

He inhaled, golden light struck holes in the darkness surrounding him, blinding his eyes. Numerous holes penetrated the darkness until he was basking in golden rays. The gold quickly evolved, brown appeared, then white and blue and― the colours took shape, swimming around in front of him like the liquid inside of a lava lamp. They stilled and grew sharper, before he found himself realizing where he was. The brown was the wooden walls inside of the cabin where he shared a room with Liz and the white the ceiling and the blue― his brother's eyes.

Was this for real.

"Hey, bro." Soul could barely recognize him. His jaw, cheeks and throat were decorated with blonde hair, the hairs weren't stubbles, grown enough to be a beard― was that _sweatpants_ he was wearing? Since when did he dump his stupid dress shirts and pressed pants for _sweatpants?_ Who the hell was the man sitting right in front of him because the Wes he knew always looked down on sweatpants and would never ever in a million years be caught wearing any.

He opened his mouth, lips cracked from dehydration and tongue feeling more like a sponge. "What the hell happened to you?" his voice was barely a whisper, he tried to wet his lips to no avail.

Wes chuckled, Soul eyes ripped from the mess of Wes's face to his hand where Wes stroked Soul's hand, holding it in both of his. "What happened to me? You should take a look at yourself."

Soul cocked his eyebrow, steering his gaze downward, his eyes almost bulged out at the visible bulged hidden underneath the blanket. "What the fuck?" He raised his shaky hand, seeing a clip on his index finger and a venous catheter was hooked up to his arm. For the first time, he heard the steady peep from an EKG somewhere behind him. The bland white bedframe wasn't like the wooden bed he had slept in for the past few days but a classical hospital bed. He reached toward the blanket covering him up to his collarbones.

"Ah," Wes grabbed Soul's hand, "I think I take that back. It's probably better if you didn't see it."

"But what the hell is that?" he steered his eyes toward the bulge on the somewhat smooth blanket. "Do… do I…?"

"Oh no! Dear god no! It's the catheter."

His voice died. He remembered the battle on the slope. He remembered reaching Maka and the excruciating pain from the multiple wounds delivered on his back. Then Maka's soul was there, floating freely in front of him and then… nothing. All those wounds, the bleeding, there's no way he could've survived it all. How the hell was he even _alive_.

"I got to admit it, Stein, Kim and Nygus are one heck of a medical team. They did wonders on you."

Soul released his hand, laying it down on the mattress, exhaustion weighting down his limb. "I…" His tongue swirled around in his mouth, searching for words. Where would he begin? "Is Maka okay?"

The tired smile that played on his face drained away and his lips created a straight line. "She's healthy as a horse." he muttered.

"Wes―"

He waved it away. "Let's focus on you for a second." Wes squeezed Soul's hand. "It's not cool leaving a brother hanging like you did."

Ah… ops. "Sorry."

"You almost got yourself killed out there. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Wes ran his hand through his greasy hair. "I took the first plane out here and what do I find? You during an emergency surgery. Do you have any idea how worried mom and dad were? Dad cancelled a performance mid-show and took a private jet here. Mom bawled her eyes out the entire time."

Soul's knowledge of breathing seemed to cease to exist. His… his father did that? "Mom and dad… are they here?"

He nodded. "Everybody is waiting outside of the door. You woke up a couple of hours ago and everybody were here talking over each other. I guess you couldn't take in it all and fell asleep again. Stein thought it was a good idea me to be here when you woke up and explain everything to you."

Soul fluttered his eyes with confusion. He couldn't remember he had been awake before now. "Explain what to me?" he questioned.

Wes sighed heavily. "Well, maybe the fact you miss your spleen, kidneys, a lung, your intestines are screwed majorly and you might be paralyzed."

" _What?_ " he hissed.

"Yeah, I could barely believe it when they told me, but seeing your organs _outside_ of your body really convinced me."

He was rendered speechless, jaw hanging wide open and he shook his head, hair far longer than he remembered whipped his cheeks, they _really_ shouldn't be that long. "You're joking, right?"

"I wish." His voice dropped. "When I got here, you were in a critical condition, you'd already lost so much blood. Stein pretty much grabbed me and drained me of blood. You were in surgery for so long, nobody had a clue if you would survive, you were… not in a good shape. At all. I could barely recognize you even after they cleaned you up."

Soul was rendered speechless. His hand on the blanket tightened. "I…" he exhaled. "Am I… you said I might be paralyzed."

"Yeah, Stein said you were stabbed at your lower spine. It's not a serious case and Stein was quick to give you anti-inflammatory drugs. We don't know how serious the damage is. Why don't you try moving your legs?"

Soul swallowed down his nerves. His stomach froze with horror when he tried to wiggle his toes, but he felt nothing. Eyes widened and he tried to lift his left leg, but his body wouldn't obey. "Nothing."

"Oh…" Wes said. "Don't worry about it. Stein also said surgery is still and option and with some physical therapy you could possibly walk around with braces and let's not forget your friend Kim has been studying her butt off trying to find a way to heal your spine with the help of her magic. All hope isn't forgotten."

He knew he should be happy. There was hope, he could live a somewhat normal life and he was alive. But… he couldn't. "What else is wrong with me?" he asked.

"Well, since you don't have your two kidneys, Stein has been giving you a dialysis and now when you're awake, he'll want to do a kidney transplant as soon as possible."

"Do you even have a kidney?"

"We got plenty. I've already said I'm donating mine to you."

"You?" Soul cocked his eyebrow. "You're deathly afraid of surgery."

"You got to beat your fear sometime, am I right?" Wes patted his hand. "He has removed your left lung, but there's nothing you need to bother with. You can survive fine without it."

But he wouldn't be able to go on as a weapon. In the battlefield, weapons were mostly in their weapon form, but you never knew if you needed to de-transform and physically move your meister out of the way. His… his life as a weapon was over. There's no way he could fight alongside Maka anymore.

"It might seem as a lot, but you'll see your life will be almost the same after a few months of rehabilitation―"

"I think I'm tired." He interrupted his brother, closing his eyes.

"Sleep then." Wes squeezed his hand reassuringly. "We'll all be waiting." Wes started humming on a piece he often played on the violin when they were young. Soul listened to his voice as he let exhaustion weigh him down and whisk him away to the land of dreams.

…

He cracked his eyes open and the daylight was no longer lighting up the room, but a single lamp on the window sill was bathing the room in a golden glow. Warm flesh held his hand leisurely. He swayed his heavy head toward the side, expecting to find Wes, but instead his eyes widened when he was met with green large eyes. Her hair poured around her face and shoulders, bangs in need of a cut was brushed toward the side. His heart skipped a beat, and embarrassingly the EKG picked up its pace.

She was finally _here_. She was no longer a sleeping empty vessel, she was _here_ , blinking, breathing and _alive_.

"Hi." Her voice surprisingly hoarse.

"Hi."

What was he supposed to say? The last time he saw her he… he confessed. He voiced the entanglement of feeling for Maka deeply rooted in his very soul, and she didn't want him. Were they good? Were they no longer fighting or had a new one bubbled up to the surface? All the fights during the past couple of days were exhausting. He was exhausted. He just wanted to bury everything and move on, go back to how things used to be. If things could even return to normal, he had no clue. Wes had made sure to tell him _he_ would no longer be the same.

"Are you feeling okay?" Maka finally spoke after a tense silence.

"I've no idea anymore. Am I okay?"

"You're getting there." She patted his hand, a tired smile stretching her rosy lips.

"Geez, why don't you two just kiss and make up already?" Kim's voice erupted from behind Maka.

"Kim." Maka sighed heavily. "Can you give us a minute?"

"You know the rules." Soul could just hear the joy in her voice. "He said to get him as soon as he woke up again."

Maka sighed heavily, fishing out a twenty dollar bill from her hoodie, holding it up over her shoulder.

"Glad to make business with you." Kim appeared over Maka's shoulder and snatched the bill. "Good to see you awake Soul." she said as she headed out of the room, the door clicking shut behind her.

"What's that about?"

"I've pretty much become her provider." Soul cocked his eyebrow questioningly. "I've…" her cheeks heated up and her hand on his grew warmer and clammy. "You know how Kim is… I've been paying her for… well, maybe leaving the room so I could have a moment with you."

Soul's eyes fluttered. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes, I just wanted some privacy to talk to you in peace without having Kim, Stein or Nygus hanging over my shoulder."

"Nygus is here too?"

"A lot has happened while you were asleep." she paused. "We've all been waiting for you to wake up."

"Wes said I've been asleep for months, is it true?"

"Yeah. Your soul went to sleep. Stein said something about your body was so shaken up your soul couldn't dwell peacefully, so it went asleep and let your body heal in peace without you suffering."

So it was true. His hearing hadn't taken a toll from the fight at the top of the slope. He had really been gone for months now.

He raised his hand, trembling just like before, he touched his forehead where blood had been dripping into his eyes and he was met by a bump, not a wound closed with stitches, but full-healed scar.

"Wait." Maka untangled her hand from his, grabbing her phone from her pocket. Her thumb tapped her screen and within a few moments, she flipped the screen toward him. On the screen stared a completely different person at him, he'd to reassure himself it wasn't a random picture in her library but the camera app that was on. The man on the screen looked like an older man with long white hair, bangs that could easily reach the tip of his nose but were thankfully pushed away from his face with the help of golden bobby pins. His cheeks were no longer smooth, but rough with long hairs, creating a beard. The man's red eyes gave it away, revealing it was him, but they seemed more dull than usual. He was very aware he looked bored more than half the time, but his eyes were completely blank, without a single spark of life. He lifted his hand and the beaten up version of him followed on the phone screen. It was… it was truly him staring back at him.

"I…" he couldn't get used how the man on the screen copied his moments and the sharp teeth peeking between his pale lips. "I look really old."

"A shave and a haircut and you'll look like yourself again." She pocketed her phone once again and her hand once again grabbed his as if it was the most natural thing for her to do, like they had always held hands all the way up to the fight on the slope.

He felt nothing like himself. He had lain in a hospital bed before, he had been through surgery before, but nothing could ever touch this. How much had he missed the past months? Was it still winter or was it spring? Was the snow gone? He had wasted so many months sleeping. His… his parents were _here_. They _had_ to have met with his friends and Maka. What did they think? He knew they were against the idea of him fighting kishins and starting a career as a weapon. Did they… did they approve of it? Even though he had been critically wounded, did they think it was a mistake letting him go to Shibusen?

"There's something I've wanted to talk to you about…" Maka spoke, nervously fiddling with his fingers in her hand. "… about― about what you said before, you know… on the porch."

Soul stiffened, throat running dry. "Oh…"

"I know it's hard to believe it after what I said to you, but I want you to know what I said wasn't true. The kishin played with my head and I didn't know what was up and down anymore― I didn't know… I swear to you I didn't know I loved you."

The EKG embarrassingly skipped a beat. "Y-you love me?"

A cute pink blush spread on her cheeks, she shyly nodded. "Yes. I do. I've loved you for a while and I should've known there was something wrong since my feelings for you isn't just something I could get over that quickly. I wouldn't just jump at a guy and seriously start dating him like that." She squeezed his hand tightly, lifting it up to her mouth as tears rose in her tired eyes. "Please, I know it's hard knowing I'm the one who did this to you, but it would mean the world if there was something I could do to earn your forgiveness. Anything at all, I will do it."

"I've already forgiven you." He squeezed her hand back. "I know I'm not like this because you wanted me dead. I know the kishin was messing with your head and if you were sane, you would've broken your own limbs than hurting me."

The tears brimming in her eyes fell, trickling down her cheek and quickly wiped them away, sniffling. "Thank you." she sobbed. The chair shrieked as it was pushed backwards and she threw her arms around his head, trying to hug him as well as she could without hurting him. "You're the best partner I could ever ask for." she hiccupped. "I'm so happy you're finally awake. I love you so much."

His eyes widened with shock at the sudden and unfamiliar gesture, eventually, his trembling hands settled on her back, hugging her back. "I love you too." He couldn't help but to sigh with relief. He said it. He could finally say it whenever he wanted. This feeling, this wonderfully heart-warming feeling was mutual.

As much as he enjoyed staying wrapped in her arms, feeling her fingers in his hair, he possessed no longer even a fraction of the strength he once had. "Sorry." he apologized when his exhausted arms slid from her back and landed on the bed. "I'm not strong anymore."

"It's okay." She pulled away enough for him to look into his eyes. "You've been through a lot." Hastily, her lips connected with his forehead before she pulled away. Her hands left his hair and cupped his steaming red cheeks, the sensation of her lips still lingering on his forehead. "We will get you back on your feet one day. I'll be here every step of the way."

A large grin spread on his face, exposing his pointy teeth. "You will?"

"Absolutely." Her thumbs rubbed his cheeks affectionately. "I've loved you and wanted this for so long. I'm here to stay. That is if you will let me."

There so much he wanted to say. Tell her how much he loved her. How much of a hell the vacation was without her. How much he wanted her to stay with him, love him, and how much he wanted _this_ to last forever. "Stay." It was all he could say as he lifted his trembling hand, placing it above hers.

Against all odds, they were both alive. After the hellish nightmare of a vacation he and Maka went through, they came out stronger than before. They were here, _together_ , nothing could break them apart now.

A large smile spread on her face. The EKG's pace picked up the moment Maka slowly started to lean forward. His eyes fluttered shut and he could almost taste her warm breath on his.

The door creaked open and in the doorway stood Stein. Maka catapulted away from him and into her chair, cheeks blazing a fire red. Stein smirked knowingly. "I see our sleeping beauty has finally awoken again." Stein closed the door behind him and went up to the hospital bed, grabbing the journal from the bedframe. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I guess." It might be because of Maka.

"Good." Stein removed a pen from his pocket in his familiar lab coat, scribbling something on the journal. "Any pains at all?"

"Nah. Just still fuzzy from sleep." The corners of his lip twitched when Maka's small fingers entwined with his. He wore a tired smile as Stein continued asking question after question. All he could focus on was Maka's hand in his as sleep slowly crawled upon him. He murmured a reply to Stein's question before sleep washed over him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Epilogue_

Sweat decorated on Soul's forehead like pearls, entire body quivering. His eyes were shut as the thermometer hung from his mouth. His shirt was pulled up and Stein's disinfected hand ran over the swollen red skin around his catheter where a bag was attached to it on his lower belly. He hummed silently when the thermometer peeped, gratefully he pulled down his shirt and pulled up the dozen of blankets Maka had provided for him. With his free hand he dug into the thick layers of blankets and pulled them all up to his chin, not wanting to spill any cold air chill his already frozen body.

Stein smacked his tongue against his gum. "Your fever has gone up."

"But he will be okay, right?" Maka asked, voice full with concern as she held his hand tightly.

"With IV instead of solid food and some rest, he should be okay."

There it was. _Should_. There was nothing ordinary with his condition. Somehow with the help of Stein, Kim and Nygus, he had escaped certain death. With a handful of organs removed, a damaged spine and royally screwed up intestines, he was still alive.

Stein had thoroughly explained it to him that he was living on borrowed time. With his spleen gone and the multiple surgeries he had to endure to fix his intestines, infections were expected in his condition. He had survived the toughest part and the possibility of survival was higher, and it would only grow for every day. As it looked today, he would never take a single step ever in his life, but he was more than grateful for the extra time he had been gifted with Maka.

To his relief, Maka was okay. Her soul was slowly and steadily accommodating itself once again in her body, connecting it to all the functions it had been ripped from. She could walk and move, but her reflexes and fine motor skills were very poor. His heart had fallen to the pit of his stomach when Stein prohibited them from bonding their souls once again or Maka's soul would once again be lost.

Never before had Soul witnessed Kim studying as hard as she was to help heal his spine, and it didn't hurt when Kid and Stein financially encouraged her to study and learn everything there was about medicine. He had been told the time when he was asleep, Kim had been the one working the hardest. Her regeneration magic was the thing that saved him, if she hadn't stopped the bleeding and restored his stomach, he wouldn't have been able to get the dialysis for his missing kidneys and there was no way he could've survived the transplant in his condition. She saved him. Her stubbornness, devotion, and he knew she wouldn't admit it, but her unwillingness to let a dear friend pass had saved him.

On daily basis, she worked her hardest to heal him, trying to regenerate the missing organs, to fix his damaged spine, there were no words enough to thank her for her help. He owed her his life.

His life had become exponentially harder. He couldn't move his legs. He couldn't eat because of his damaged intestines. The bed had become his prison. Maka had started to read for him from the book he had given her (which had quickly become her favourite one she always kept on her night stand close to her). It had been nice listening to her voice as she read the book when he was in his tired state.

Before surgeries, she would stay by his side, holding his hand as she calmly talked about everything before the drugs whisked him away. Then when he woke up, Maka would be the first person he saw. Every step of the way, she was there. She was his sun. When Kim wasn't familiarizing with his spine, Stein wasn't bombarding him with medical questions and Nygus wasn't relentlessly forcing him through physical therapy, Maka would help him over to his new best friend: wheelchair. Maka would help him outside on the porch to get some fresh air and a change from the depressing room he was stuck in. Outside not a single patch of snow was present. The slope he had run up for was green and blossoming with healthy grass and flowers.

When he was finally in condition to travel back to Death City via Kid's mirror, a lot of preparation had to be done before. Sleeping in his own bed was out of question, since he'd a hard time moving to different positions with his legs paralyzed, he was desperately in need of an adjustable bed to avoid pressure sores. Maka refused aggressively to put the bed inside of his bedroom, insisting he slept in the living room where he could watch tv on the flat screen and somewhat be engaged in his surroundings. When Maka was inside of the kitchen, he could still comfortably talk to her.

It all came back to the one fact, he was a broken weapon and she deserved better. There was no way he could ever fight again, heck, he couldn't live independently anymore. He depended so much on Maka. She was a rare diamond and she deserved so much better than his broken ass.

"We'll have to cancel the surgery for now and when he's better, we can reschedule. I'll inform Kim she doesn't have to come here for a healing session."

Stein bent down and grabbed his bag he'd brought with him. "For now I'll insert a venous catheter and I'll send someone with IV and your new medicine."

"Thank you." Maka spoke from the other side of the bed.

"It was a pleasure." Stein picked up two bottles from his bag and a package where he knew the catheter was. "After all, It was a long time ago since I got to dissect this much."

Soul gulped. He didn't even want to know what Stein might've done to his body.

"Give me your arm." Soul grimaced as his left arm snaked out from the warm of the blankets and exposed his arm, the cool air assaulting his sweaty skin almost to the point he wished for another blanket. Stein made quick work, cleaning his hands and the back of Soul's hand before he applied the anaesthetic. Soul cringed when he inserted the catheter and was thankful when it was finally in place.

"There. Make sure to keep it clean so you won't get another infection, and get plenty of rest." He said as he tossed his stuff inside of his bag, standing up from his chair. "I'll schedule for a check-up in a week, if you feel any worse, don't hesitate to call me."

"We will." Maka spoke, stroking her thumb over Soul's hand under the numerous blankets.

Stein showed himself out of their apartment, they stayed silent till the quiet click of the door closing rung in the apartment. A smile grew on Maka's face and she ran her hand through his greasy hair from the lack of a shower in days. She brushed his moisty bangs away from his face. How he longed for the moment he was healthy enough to take a shower.

"You will be fine, you'll see."

Soul chuckled, shivering under his blanket. "I hope it's soon."

Even though he was shivering and sweating at the same time, he melted into a fuzzy mess under her touch. Her finger tips ran from the scar decorating his forehead, down to his jaw before she cupped it. "And soon it will be. You'll feel much better as soon as your medicine arrives."

"Yeah…" he breathed, closing his eyes. Even after four reconstruction surgeries to his intestines, he was still unable to break down and absorb the vitamins and minerals in the food, but with every surgery, he was getting there. "But I won't be eating a cheeseburger anytime soon."

Maka giggled cutely, thumb running over his cheekbone. "The day will come. I've faith in Stein and Kim."

"Me too…"

"Are you still cold?"

Soul nodded. "But I'll be f―"

His protests were cut off when her finger pressed against his lips. His eyes fluttered open to see Maka leaning toward him, hair brushed behind her ear. "I promise I'll go and buy some more blankets as soon as the stores open tomorrow." Soul spluttered when Maka untangled her hand from his and pulled her turtleneck over her head.

"W-wait! Hold on!"

Maka rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Honestly, you've already seen me naked."

He didn't think his cheeks could grow hotter than they already were, he prayed to death Maka thought the blush was from the fever.

Since he couldn't walk, showering had been a drag. At first Wes had helped him in and out of the shower, but when his neglected work had been piling up, he was forced to leave but left behind a promise to visit him during the summer, and he would bring their parents with him since he wouldn't be able to travel to them.

Someone had to help him and Maka had volunteered. At first they had struggled with getting him into his swimming trunks, but it just wasn't worth it. They already owned each other's heart, so why not bare their bodies? There was something about sitting naked on the chair in their bathtub and seeing Maka step inside naked. Never before had he cursed his dick for working and a minute later cried tears of joy because his dick _worked_.

Her pants slid to the floor and she was left in her underwear, crawling into the hospital bed in the middle of their living room. She crawled under the blankets and snuggled close to his body. Her warm thigh heated his frozen body. His arms snaked around her, yearning for every piece of skin to be pressed against him, cursing his sweatpants and shirt for being in the way.

"Better?"

"Hmm," he purred like a cat, snuggling his face into the crook of her neck. Her leg lazily draped over his thigh as she caressed his chest.

"Soul." She spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?"

"There's something I want to talk to you about."

Soul lifted his face, needing to look into her eyes. "Is it bad?"

"No, at least I hope it's not." If his legs weren't already al dente noodles, they would buckle from the beauty of her emerald eyes. Even after being together for two months, he never got used to seeing the raw emotions in her eyes. The emotions she held for _him._ "I just want to be on the same page. So… you know, so not anymore misunderstandings will happen." _So he wouldn't get hurt again_ , was what she meant. So their stubbornness and assumptions wouldn't control them anymore.

"What is it?"

"Well," her cheeks heated cutely. "I just want you to know… that since… we're together and all, I think it's important to talk to each other…" Soul cocked his eyebrow at her. "You know… what we want and don't want… what we're ready for and not ready for… So I just want to tell you, that I'm…" she fiddled nervously with his shirt. "What I'm trying to say is that… I love you and I'm ready for everything... I want― I want to have sex with you."

He choked on his own spit. He coughed as he stared at Maka with wide eyes. They had been fooling around, exploring each other, but he didn't expect her to say it _now_ when he was sweaty and a disgusting mess.

"Um…" his tongue swirled around within his dry mouth, trying to magically produce a sweet poem to explain his feelings for her. "I love you, I'm _really_ flattered and all… but, I've a poop bag attached to me and I stink and I'm a sweaty mess and―"

His voice was cut off by Maka's angel-like voice. "You can relax Soul, I didn't mean as in _right now_. I just wanted you to know I'm ready. When you're all healed up and when you're ready, I would like to do it."

"Oh." A giddy smirk grew on his face. "Ah, yeah, sounds really cool."

"But there's something I would like to ask you. Is it… can I kiss you?"

Even though they had fooled around, never had their lips locked. Maka's lips had peppered his face, neck, collarbones and chest, but made sure to stay away from his lips. The closes to a kiss they had shared was the almost kiss in the cabin when Stein had interrupted the moment.

"I just… on the porch, I didn't want to force myself… I want to make sure to receive your consent first."

"You want to kiss me _now_?" he spluttered. "I'm a sweaty, infected and―"

Her finger on his shut him up. A gentle smile spread on her face as she leaned toward him. She cupped his face and their noses brushed.

His soul jolted at the sudden brush of her soul against his, eyes wide as she stared into her calm green ones. When he woke up, Stein had explicitly informed they could not under any circumstances bond their souls again since Maka's soul was still healing from the trauma of being ripped out of its home and a connection to his could rip it out right from her chest, a chance he wasn't willing to take.

But Maka wouldn't risk her life doing something like this when her body and soul wasn't ready, not now when they both survived the impossible, she wouldn't ruin it for a moment of blissful reunion.

And her eyes. Her eyes were calm and collect, showing no hint of deception or hesitation. He knew, Stein must've given her green light to bond with him again.

Her soul patiently waited for him, barely touching his, her warmth emitting from her soul and he yearned to be whole again, feel her soul melt together with his and rejoice in being wrapped up in Maka's essence.

He opened his soul and Maka entered. Mutual smiles spread on their faces as Soul fluttered his eyes shut. The part that painfully gaped vacantly for months slowly filled perfectly with her essence. Warmth spread through his veins, completely consuming him in and endless warmth, completely different from the heat of his fever. It was as if the presence of Maka's soul drowned him in a pool of _them_ , completely exposed and Maka's essence swirling around him like a current. The current of Maka consumed him, melting their essences together and he didn't know where she began and he ended.

He could hear her memories like a distance grandfather clock ringing in the distance. Her devastation when he told her he had given Liz the ticket to the jazz concert Wes had provided for him, her confusion over her battling feelings for him and Akane. Her realization when she woke up, finding the clouds of artificial feelings Akane had seeded in her mind gone and her blinding love for him shone brighter than ever, and her heart shattering in her chest at the realization she had turned down and hurt him, the one person she wanted to protect from harm. He felt the mirroring sensation of her being ripping to tiny pieces at the view of himself, beaten and battered lying on the hospital bed with plethora of tubes going inside of his abdomen and one snaking up his throat like a serpent, feeling her tiny uncoordinated body quivering with agony and sorrow as if it was him and not her. He felt the pain and agony his absence had caused her during the time he was sleeping. The question resonating in her mind during the months he was asleep, did he hate her?

"You're here now." Her thought rang within him as if it was his creation. "It's in the past now, you're here now and you love me, that's what matters." He could only grin wide. They were finally together, stronger than ever, that was what mattered― the only thing that mattered to him.

His own memories were at display. His hellish stay at the cabin where he tried, really tried to enjoy his "vacation" with his friends, but always fell face first to the ground as he saw Maka together with Akane. His heart-wrenching moment when Black*Star confessing on the date taking place between her and Akane. He felt her whimper when she felt his heart ripping out of his chest when she rejected him on the porch, hearing his wails to his brother as he tossed her present in the trashcan.

"It's not your fault." He was baffled at how easy it was to openly share his thought. "The kishin had you in its claws. You were targeted right from the beginning. It saw your abilities in Akane's memories and planned to take you out from the very beginning. If it's someone's fault, it's mine. I yelled at you till the point you felt like leaving the cabin was your only choice."

"No, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I was immature. You asked me countless of times what the matter was and I distanced myself from you. I should've just told you so we could untangle this mess like adults."

"As you said, it's in the past. It's all forgiven and forgotten."

And it truly was. Their flaws and differences were acknowledged and accepted. There was no need to glance over their shoulder at the past when right in front of them laid a bright future.

"And I truly love you, Soul." She whispered in his mind the moment the thread of insecurities was display for Maka to hear. "I don't care you're paralyzed. I don't mind changing your poop bag. I don't care that we can never fight again as weapon and meister. All I care about is _you_. All I want is for you to love me and want me. I just want you to be happy."

His breath was taken and he could feel the truth in her voice, feel the love she held for him shining brighter than the sun. He had felt this sensation before, in small quantities when they were resonating, never had he thought it was her love for him.

He let his emotions speak for him, bringing his love and gratitude to the front of his mind. "Thank you." He breathed.

The resonance between them lowered into a comfortable hum as Maka's thumb caressed his cheek. He angled his face. Her lips brushed against his, a simple feather-like kiss. It sent a jolt of butterflies and warmed his cold body. He pressed his lips against her with determination and giddily smiled as she breathed life into his sickly body, hearing her giddiness ringing within his soul.

She removed her lips too soon to his liking, almost grabbing her face and steering her face back to his like a needy puppy. His eyes opened and he was met by the stunning view of her red and swollen lips. Gently the pad of her thumb ran over his throbbing lower lip.

"I won't ever mind." she whispered. "And I promise you on my life, I will never drag you to a snowy place."

He could only chuckle. So uncool. The most uncool meister ever. "I'll remember that."

He really did hate snow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank the mods for once again arranging this wonderful Soul Eater event. I had a blast writing this fic (maybe not when I killed Maka but it's forgiven, right? RIGHT?) and I enjoyed the result of it. Thank you all in the discord chat who I quickied with, it was so much fun and I think at least about 1/3 (probably more?) of the story was written from all of the quickies and dirties.
> 
> I gotta praise SandmanCircus for being a hella cool partner. It was fun collaborating with you. Make sure to check out her art!
> 
> I want to thank all of you who took the time and read this story! You're all cool!


End file.
